El vacío que llena tu presencia
by pequedark
Summary: Una triste tragedia se interpone en la vida de Ritsu, un amargo vacío en su corazón busca ser remplazado no de la mejor manera. Posteriormente conoce al amor de su vida a quien le esconde todas aquellas heridas que le perturban al borde del delirio mismo, por miedo a perderla. /Mal Summary pero ENTREN y LEAN/
1. Cambios Categóricos

**Notas autora:** Hola fanaticos de K-On!, aquí vengo con mi cuarto trabajo, advierto que es muy distinto a mis demás historias, no puedo decir nada de su extención ya que estoy trabajando en ello aun, pero en mi mente aun no existe un final. **ADVIERTO TAMBIEN** que este es un capitulo tipo introducción, asique si es algo aburrido o lento (como lo encontré yo) es solo el principio...

sin más, quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen y leen

**OJO: K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Era un viernes 23 de febrero cuando Mio Akiyama de 17 años se encontraba en las afueras de la escuela Sakuragaoka a la espera de los resultados de admisión.

Su padre, un hombre algo atareado había ganado un ascenso laboral y necesariamente debían mudarse de la ciudad en la que vivieron por tantos años, dejando atrás recuerdos y vivencias que jamás serían olvidadas.

Mio un tanto nerviosa caminó a paso firme hasta el mural en donde estarían los resultados de postulación, a pesar de ser una excelente y aplicada alumna no dejaba de lado la inseguridad que la seguía desde muy pequeña. Cuando estuvo frente a la lista de resultados, buscó su nombre dentro de las estudiantes aceptadas y lógicamente lo encontró, estaba realmente feliz ya que era la única escuela que llamaba su atención, ya sea en infraestructura como en profesorado.

_"¡Excelente!, por poco creo que no quedo en esta escuela, que alivio siento ahora_" - pensó la morena poniendo una de sus manos en el centro de su pecho.

_"Bien, es hora de ir a casa para contarles a mis padres la buena noticia antes de que viajen, así también de paso les pido dinero para comprar mis útiles escolares "_- se dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba a casa un tanto apresurada.

Al llegar a su hogar habló con sus padres para indicarles la buena noticia, estos cariñosamente la abrazaron. Era hija única y por lo demás bastante mimada y querida. Le dieron suficiente dinero para los 2 días que estaría sola en casa, además de su mesada semanal que era bastante dinero para ella sola.

Los padres se despidieron de ella y partieron a sus asuntos de negocios, esto se repetiría todos los fin de semanas siguientes, ya que era parte del ascenso. Mio tomó un poco de dinero y comenzó a caminar por las cercanías para conocer y encontrar algún supermercado donde comprar verduras para la cena que prepararía. Caminó cerca de quince minutos a paso muy lento observando cada detalle que la rodeaba, se sorprendió al ver una casa completamente calcinada, la miró con tristeza, pues alguien debió vivir ahí alguna vez, sin embargo ahora se veía totalmente abandonada, en su recorrido se encontró con callejones muy oscuros, sucios y aterrorizantes. Inclusive pasó cerca de una mansión que podría haber jurado embrujada, miró cada una de sus ventanas y se encontró con una temible silueta observándola detrás de la cortina. Solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se detuvo por la falta de aire, levantó su cabeza para ver donde se encontraba y divisó a unos metros de ella un restaurant de comida para servir y con despacho a domicilio, cosa que realmente le agradó, ya que era una buena opción pedir comida a domicilio cuando no tienes ánimos de tocar una cocina.

Finalmente entró al local se sentó en una de las mesas, una linda mesera se acercó hasta su mesa y le entrego amablemente la carta.

-Disculpe, creo que nunca la vi por aquí - dijo la mesera de cabello rubio, piel blanca y unos grandes ojos azules.

-Ah, si...es que soy nueva en la ciudad, venía para conocer que tal la comida - dijo amablemente la en respuesta dejando ver su rubor

- Entonces bienvenida, este es el restaurant de mi familia y trabajo aquí solo para no aburrirme en casa - dijo la chica sentándose en la silla opuesta- espero que no te moleste que me siente - dijo algo dudosa observándole amablemente

- No, no me molesta - dijo sinceramente la morena observando cada detalle del restaurant - Tienen muy buen gusto para decorar, se ve realmente hermoso - continuó

- Muchos dicen lo mismo, pero sin duda la comida aquí es lo mejor, viene mucha gente por aquí, sobretodo en la semana - dijo sonriente la rubia

- Creo que comeré algo de pasta en esta ocasión - dijo la pelinegra observando detenidamente la carta de alimentos.

-Bien, entonces ...¡QUE CORRA UNA PASTA!- gritó la ojiazul hacía la cocina para luego sonreírle amablemente - ¿y a qué escuela asistirás? - preguntó

-A una que está cerca de aquí, se llama Sakuragaoka si mal no lo recuerdo - dijo dudando un poco del nombre

-¡¿En serio?!, yo asisto a esa escuela hace 2 años, es realmente buena y divertida - dijo la mesera muy contenta - que coincidencia ¿No crees...?, disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - dijo riendo suavemente.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!, me llamo Mio Akiyama ¿y tú? - preguntó también para conocerla como corresponde

- Mi nombre es Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero mis amigos me llaman Mugi-chan - dijo alegrándose

-Bien, te llamaré entonces Mugi - dijo la ojigris devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¡Ah! a propósito ya que hablábamos de la escuela, quedé en el salón 3-2 ¿tu a cual perteneces Mugi? -consultó

-Increíblemente al mismo- dijo emocionadísima la ojiazul

Para Mio era realmente increíble conocer a alguien de su salón a 2 semanas de entrar a clases, pues para su fortuna llegaría y conocería por lo menos a alguien para conversar y no sentirse tan sola. Esa tarde conversó amenamente con Mugi, probó la exquisita comida del restaurant y se fue a casa para finalmente descansar.

Habían pasado exactamente dieciséis días, dentro de ellos Mugi visitó la casa de Mio por la semana para conocer su pequeña familia y disfrutar de una cálida conversación, se llevaban muy bien, reían, salían a pasear y a comprar juntas. Hoy era el primer día de clases, Mio naturalmente nerviosa entró al salón de clases y se sentó en el que sería su puesto durante el largo año que le esperaba. Las horas pasaron fugaces a los ojos de la morena, sentía que en un parpadeo las clases terminaban, dando paso al termino de la jornada estudiantil.

De una manera similar pasaron los siguientes días, gracias a la linda rubia Mio pudo hacer amigas fácilmente, hoy era viernes, sus padres viajaban y estaba algo triste por ello.

-Hey Mio, hoy es viernes, se que tus padres viajan y estás desanimada por ello, pero ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y las chicas a un Pub-Discoteque para conversar y bailar un rato? - preguntó la rubia tratando de animarla

-No soy mucho de bailar, pero acepto la invitación- dijo la ojigris regalando una sonrisa

Así fue que llegaron al Pub-Discoteque, cuando Mio entró se percató que era un lugar bastante tranquilo, la gente conversaba a gusto, la música se emitía a un volumen moderado para permitir el flujo de conversaciones, bastante distinto a lo que había imaginado. Se dirigieron al segundo piso en donde habían unos sillones, parecía más un lugar privado, pero no lo era.

Todas parecían ansiosas quien sabe por qué, inclusive Mugi parecía estar nerviosa, se podría decir casi como esperando algo o a alguien, la incertidumbre de la situación carcomía la mente de Mio y sin más preguntó a Mugi que pasaba.

-Mugi ¿Por qué pareces tan ansiosa, esperas algún show o algo?

-Podría decirse que si - dijo mirando deseosa hacia la entrada del pub

-Pero ¿De qué se trata todo? - preguntó mas confundida la morena

- Ahora lo sabrás - dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa radiante aún mirando la entrada del local.

En un parpadeo Mio vio como se formó una fila en frente a la escalera por la que habían subido, no tenía idea el por qué pero se quedó esperando el motivo de tan repentina acción, hasta que lo observó. Ahí estaba una chica de cabello castaño besando a cada una de las chicas de la fila, un beso simple, pero era un beso a final de cuentas.

_"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!, tanto revuelo por besar a esta chica, ¿qué rayos le encuentran?, no tiene ni una gracia a simple vista...o sea es atractiva, ¿pero como para lograr esto?, no me cuadra..."_ - pensó con una expresión de asco la pelinegra

Finalmente besó tiernamente a las chicas en la fila y le dirigió una mirada a la única en el lugar que no estaba esperándola, se acercó con una sonrisa.

_"¿Y qué le pasa a ésta que me mira así?, ¿¡Y ahora qué rayos!?, ¡Viene para acá_!" - dijo para sí la ojigris algo sorprendida

-Vaya...¿Cómo es que no te pusiste en la fila para besarme? - dijo poniéndose en cuclillas con su mirada fija en los ojos de la morena

_"Sus ojos en verdad son hermosos, que únicos..."_- pensó con el entrecejo fruncido

- ¿Será porque no encuentro la ciencia a tanto revuelo por ti? - dijo sinceramente

- ¿En serio no te llama la atención probarme?, ¿Besarme? o ¿Tocarme? - Preguntó con una sonrisa sin quitarle la vista aún

-¿Besar uno labios que ya fueron tocados por diez personas antes que yo?, ¿En serio crees que algo así llamaría mi atención? - Preguntó en respuesta

_"Vaya, no lo había visto de ese modo"_-se dijo para sí la castaña

-Eso lo dices porque aún no me besas, pero cuando lo hagas estarás como todas estas chicas tras de mí -dijo mostrando una burlona sonrisa - en fin, entonces salúdame como gustes ¿vale? - dijo levantando una ceja

-Bien, te saludaré de esta forma entonces - dijo antes de besar su mejilla con rapidez

-Eres bastante aburrida ¿sabes? , pero te daré una oportunidad, me gusta la gente sincera - dijo la castaña tocando la mejilla de la ojigris cariñosamente

-Aquí la única que está dando una oportunidad soy yo, porque todas estas niñas te tienen a su lado para saciar sus necesidades ¿no?, ¿O es que también les sirves como consejera o como amiga?, me parece que solo haces el papel de juguete...-Dijo amargamente la pelinegra al ver lo soberbia que era la ojimiel.

_"Te bajaré de la nube presumida, ¿Que te crees que eres?"_ - pensó la ojigris

-Te equivocas preciosa, aquí los juguetes son ellas - dijo en un tono muy bajo aun sonriendo - cuando yo quiero ellas están aquí, si quiero que me bailen lo hacen, si quiero que me toquen lo hacen ¿Si quieres puedo demostrártelo? - dijo poniéndose de pie con una mirada desafiante

La música sonaba, con sus manos hizo una señal e inmediatamente 2 chicas se acercaron a su lado, una de ellas era Mugi que totalmente fascinada se ponía frente a ella para comenzar a bailar. La ojimiel levantó una de sus cejas con la mirada pegada en los ojos de la pelinegra y le sacó la lengua en forma de burla para demostrar que realmente imponía en ese lugar.

_"Que petulante es, pero más estúpidas son éstas que le siguen todo el espectáculo"_- pensó negando con su cabeza en forma resignada

Estuvieron por cerca de diez minutos bailando, mientras Mio se limitaba a jugar con su teléfono celular para evitar el contacto visual con la chica y sus "seguidoras" que animadamente le bailaban y besaban, Mio estaba totalmente asqueada cuando las observaba fugazmente.

_"¿Cómo no le da vergüenza prestar su boca para tantas chicas en tan poco tiempo?"_ - pensaba mientras jugaba en su celular cabizbaja

-¿Quién era el juguete entonces?- dijo la castaña sentándose junto a ojigris con sus manos en la nuca

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a seguir bailando y me dejas tranquila? - dijo pesadamente la pelinegra sin observarle

-Porque eres más interesante que bailar - dijo sonriéndole- Además quiero saber más de ti - continuó

-Que lastima...porque tu sólo me produces nauseas- Respondió con pesadez

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo la ojimiel con una expresión afligida buscando la mirada de la morena

- ¿Y te sorprende?, ¿Qué esperabas?, lógicamente me da asco ver como besas a una chica para continuar con la otra como si no fuese algo importante, además de ello dejas que te toquen completamente sin siquiera poner un gesto de molestia, lo siento en verdad pero eso no va conmigo..-sentenció con un rostro de repugnancia.

_"Si hay algo que sabes hacer muy bien...es hacerme sentir lo peor"_ - pensó tristemente la castaña al escucharla

-¿Y qué va contigo?- preguntó algo apenada

-No lo sé, algo mas...¿único?-dijo algo dudosa - Eso es justamente lo que me impide besarte, podría hacerlo, pero prefiero guardar mi primer beso para una persona importante y especial, que sienta cosas por mí, sentimientos reales y no un juego como el que me presentas - decretó

_"Como duele escucharlo, como quema ver su expresión de asco al mirarme, esto realmente duele" _- dijo para sí al observarle

-¿Sabes una cosa? - dijo tragando saliva con un rostro entristecido- Nunca nadie me había rechazado y nunca nadie me miró con tanto asco como tú lo haces...está bien que me divierta con esto, pero...-se quedó sin palabras

-A diferencia de ti, yo realmente soy sincera - dijo seriamente la ojigris- Jamás besaría a una de estas chicas solo para jugar con ella, yo creo en los lindos sentimientos, yo a diferencia de ti creo en el amor - continuó

_"puñaladas, eso era, puñaladas justo en el centro del corazón"_ - pensó la ojimiel

-Bien, ya entendí que no podré besarte, asique sólo me queda conocerte como una amiga - dijo algo resignada la castaña - Me llamo Ritsu Tainaka, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - consultó

-Soy Mio Akiyama - contestó

-Lindo nombre Mio...-dijo sonriéndole mientras se ponía de pie - estaré siempre disponible por si quieres sellar ese primer beso conmigo- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa

Mio no hizo ningún gesto ante aquella invitación, tenía claro que había sido bastante cruel con sus palabras, pero no le gustaban ese tipo de personas presumidas creyéndose el centro de la atención. Esa noche continuó con karaokes, bailes y juegos que la morena disfrutó segundo a segundo. A pesar de todo lo sucedido anteriormente se soltó con sus compañeras de salón y compartió a gusto el resto del tiempo que estuvieron ahí. Posteriormente llegó a su casa algo agotada, se recostó en su cama y durmió plácidamente.

Había pasado cerca de un mes, Era día martes y Mio asistió a clases como todos los días, destacaba en cada materia que le ponían en frente, hasta la fecha era la mejor del salón, tenía excelentes calificaciones y sus padres se sentían realmente orgullosos de sus logros. Habían terminado las clases del día, la morena tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar para salir de la escuela cuando fue detenida.

-¡HEY MIO-CHAN ESPERA!- gritó la rubia que corría tras ella

-Mugi...¿Qué sucede? - preguntó algo sorprendida

-Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme Mio-chan - dijo suplicante la ojiazul

-Bien, lo intentaré, cuéntame...-dijo la pelinegra

-Necesito que vayas al Pub-Discoteque y le entregues esta comida a Ricchan ¿Puedes?

-Creo que si...-dijo tomando la comida cuidadosamente

Cuando abrió la puerta del Pub observó y era un ambiente un tanto distinto al de los viernes por la noche, sin interrogarse mucho subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y ahí estaba. Ritsu estaba sentada en el sillón y una niña sobre ella hincada con las piernas abiertas sobre su regazo. La castaña recorría el cuerpo de la escolar por debajo de la blusa acariciándola con deseo mientras la besaba. Mio podría jurar que si hubiese llegado cinco minutos más tarde las hubiera encontrado en algo mucho más serio. Para salir luego de ahí carraspeo la garganta lo más fuerte que pudo y funcionó.

-Esto...Ritsu...disculpa que moleste tu momento tan intimo, pero me pidieron que te entregara esto - dijo levantando la comida para enseñarla.

-M-Mio...¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo nerviosa sacándose a la chica de encima

_"¿Por qué la sacas así? si ya vi todo..."_ - pensó la pelinegra para si

-Ya te dije, Mugi me pidió que te entregara esta comida - dijo dejándola en las mesa que tenía más cercana.

-M-Mio, esto no es lo que parece...-Dijo la castaña perturbada acercándose a la morena

-Ritsu, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, ésta es tu vida, disfrútala como plazcas - dijo sin mucho interés - lo único que agradezco es no haber llegado cinco minutos después - sentenció

-Mio yo...

- Ya, ya, ya...disfruta la comida y de paso termina de comerte el postre - dijo un poco más seria la ojigris

-¿Tan asquerosa me crees Mio? - dijo con un tono desanimado

-Yo no creo nada Ritsu, solo observo...-dijo con una sonrisa amable- en fin, ya me voy...nos vemos el viernes - dijo bajando por las escaleras

Ritsu no sabía que decir, Mio le encantaba, era tan única que había flechado los sentidos de la ojimiel, pero jamás imaginó que ella misma sería la que llegara un día de semana al Pub para encontrarla en tan vergonzosa situación.

_ "¡Demonios! , ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar en esto justo hoy?!, arruiné la única oportunidad de jugármela por Mio, ¡Maldición!"_ - Se dijo golpeando la baranda de la escalera mientras veía el recorrido de la pelinegra hacia la salida.

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

Bueno aqui finaliza la ¿introducción?, espero que les guste, de todas formas estoy dispuesta a criticas y comentarios de tipo "constructivo"

Ya saben que demoro menos de 2 días en subir actualización, asique atentos...


	2. El Primer Beso

**Notas Autora:** Hola fanaticos de K-On!, como prometí, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, asi como estoy planificando el fic se alargó un poco, asique puede que supere los 5 capitulos.

agradesco los comentarios

**OJO: K-On! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Llegado el viernes Ritsu estuvo desde muy temprano en el Pub-Discoteque, había ingerido alcohol para olvidar el incidente del martes. Cuando llegaron todas se abalanzaron sobre la castaña y la besaron una por una, besos que a propósito no respondió, estaba ida y totalmente ensimismada, solo reaccionó cuando Mio se sentó a su lado para saludarla con su particular beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves mal, ¿Estuviste bebiendo? - pregunto la morena

-Un poco, pero estoy bien- dijo sonriendo falsamente

-No sabía que ingerías bebidas alcohólicas

-Ni yo, hoy recién lo estoy conociendo -dijo dando un largo trago a la cerveza que sostenía entre sus dedos

-Pareces desesperada bebiendo así, ¿Por qué no me das el vaso y pedimos unas bebidas?, si quieres yo invito - dijo la pelinegra tratando de ayudarla

-Estoy bien Mio, sólo estoy algo mareada, pero si permanezco aquí sentada no pasará nada - dijo regalándole una indescriptible pero hermosa sonrisa

-Vamos, deja de beber, no puedes llegar a casa en ese estado, tus padres te castigarán...-dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano a la fuerza

-Eso no pasará- dijo algo resignada - Ya que me quitaste la cerveza, acepto esa bebida que me prometiste - dijo algo desorientada por el efecto del trago

Esa noche Mio se divirtió mucho bailando con Mugi y las demás, estaba muy animada. Mientras que Ritsu aún yacía sentada tratando de recuperar algo de fuerzas sin quitarle la mirada a la morena.

_"Pero que hermosa es, esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene..."_-pensaba mientras sonreía al verla

Mio que disfrutaba con todas dirigió una fugaz mirada a la emborrachada chica y se encontró con aquellos ojos color ámbar observándole sumado a una tierna sonrisa. La pelinegra se desconcertó un poco y se acercó a ella para acompañarla.

- Eres muy aburrida ¿sabes?, no debes beber alcohol, te hace pésimo...-dijo la ojigris sentándose a su lado

- Ya me di cuenta Mio, me siento algo mareada aún...

- Deberías ir a casa ¿no crees?, igual es algo tarde y las chicas ya se están marchando

-No, no quiero irme aún - decía acurrucándose en el sillón con los ojos cerrados

-Pareces muy agotada, además yo también debo irme -dijo algo preocupada la morena

En ese momento Mugi se acercó a ambas para tomar sus pertenencias

-Hey Ricchan, te pediré un taxi hasta casa ¿Vale? - dijo la rubia tomando su celular

-No Mugi, estaré bien...-dijo tratando de despertar - ¡Ya estoy mejor! - dijo con una sonrisa tratando de sonar natural

-Yo ya debo irme Ricchan, mis padres me están esperando en casa, ya me llamaron para que volviera, debo irme - dijo la rubia acariciando el rostro de la castaña para besarle finalmente en la mejilla.

-Adiós Mugi, gracias por la comida del martes - dijo la ojimiel levantando una de sus manos en agradecimiento

-Cuídate mucho ¿Si?...y regresa a casa - dijo dejando el segundo piso la ojiazul

-Bien yo también debo irme Ritsu - dijo la pelinegra

-Bien, entonces cuídate Mio

_"y dónde demonios piensa ir en ese estado, podría apostar a que no se puede sostener bien sola, puede que le pase algo"_ - pensó la ojigris

-¿Irás a tu casa Ritsu? - pregunto algo dudosa la morena

-No, de ninguna manera...

- ¿Y donde piensas dormir?

-No lo sé, quizá no duerma esta noche - dijo sonriendo tristemente la castaña

-¿Tienes miedo a que tus padres se molesten contigo por llegar así?

Ritsu miró a Mio fijamente a los ojos, no pudo emitir palabras desde su boca, solo se quedó en silencio mientras la contemplaba.

- Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, mis padres se van todos los fin de semanas por asuntos de trabajo y en verdad estaré sola, puedo prestarte algún futón para que duermas...Digo, sólo si lo prefieres como una opción - dijo la pelinegra amablemente al no escuchar respuesta

-¿En serio me harías ese favor Mio? - dijo emocionada la castaña

-Claro ¿Por qué no?, ya te conozco hace un buen tiempo, a pesar de ser mujeriega no eres mala persona - dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie

-Por lo menos algo bueno crees que tengo, eso me alivia un poco

-No creas que te estoy alagando Ritsu, aún siento repulsión por ti cuando muy descaradamente comienzas a besar a cada una de las chicas

-Hoy ni siquiera las besé

-Sí, porque ni para eso podías moverte

-Oye Mio, me ofendes...tengo mucha fuerza aún

- Realmente espero que no sigas con esto del alcohol

-¿Acaso huelo mal? - dijo la ojimiel olfateando su ropa

- Jajajaja, que estúpida eres, a pesar de haber bebido no te siento olor a cerveza - dijo entre risas

-Menos mal, porque si hay algo de lo que me preocupo mucho es de mi apariencia

-Ya lo había notado - dijo la ojigris - Bueno ya llegamos, bienvenida a mi casa Ritsu - dijo abriendo la puerta

-Qué linda casa, es muy acogedora - dijo la castaña acompañando escaleras arriba a Mio

-Pues no hay lugar mejor para mí que mi propia habitación - dijo la morena invitándola a entrar

-Pues ahora entiendo por qué dices que es lo mejor, es realmente genial - dijo paseándose para conocerla - ¿Esta es tu cama verdad? - preguntó la castaña

-Claro que si - dijo la pelinegra dejando sus cosas en el escritorio

-¿Puedo probarla?

-Por supuesto - dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaba también a la cama

Ritsu se acostó en la cama, no recordaba el día en que había estado en una cama tan cómoda y mucho menos con un exquisito aroma que le atontaba cada musculo, el perfume de Mio estaba en cada lugar de esa cama y le encantaba sentirlo.

-Que cómoda se siente, además de ello huele muy bien - dijo Ritsu enterrando su cara en la almohada

-Es una cama común y corriente ¿La tuya no es igual? - preguntó Mio acariciándole el cabello a la ojimiel luego de sentarse a su lado

- No para nada, es muy distinta...-dijo con una triste mirada

-Ya veo...- dijo la pelinegra - ¿Tengo algunas preguntas para ti Ritsu? - continuó

-Bien, si puedo responder lo haré sin dudarlo...

-Bien...¿Dónde ibas a dormir esta noche si no venías a mi casa?

-A decir verdad, en la calle...no sería ni la primera ni la última vez - dijo algo apenada

-¿En la calle?, Pero puede que te pase algo ¿No crees?

- Así es, de hecho hace como siete meses atrás una noche me dormí en un callejón y dos hombres trataron de abusar de mi, afortunadamente pude golpear a uno con una botella y salir corriendo, realmente me asusté en el momento.

-Lo dices tan a la ligera, es como si ni siquiera algo como eso te afectara - dijo sorprendida la ojigris

-Digamos que la vida me ha golpeado más fuerte haciendo que eso fuese algo sin importancia

-Ya veo...¿Y qué te llevó a beber hoy?

-Pues eso es algo que me avergüenza un poco - dijo sentándose en la cama para queda frente a la pelinegra

-Pero imagino que podrás responderme a pesar de esa vergüenza ¿no?-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo negarme si me sonríes de esa manera? - dijo observándole con amor - Hoy bebí por ti - dijo sin quitarle la mirada

-¿Por qué por mi? - preguntó ruborizada

- Porque me sentí muy mal el martes cuando llegaste al Pub, en verdad no quería que me vieras en algo así

-Pero si yo te conocí en esos pasos Ritsu, increíblemente lo veo normal en ti...

-Ese es justamente el problema, no quiero que sea algo normal en mi...

-¿Existe realmente un motivo para que tu, por milagro dejes ese mundo?, porque yo creo que no existe nada - dijo la morena irónicamente

- Existe, y mi motivo eres tu Mio, aunque no me creas me gustas mucho y eres motivo suficiente para dejar atrás a todas esas chicas - dijo tímidamente sonrojada la ojimiel

-Sin embargo creo que estas mismas palabras las has utilizado con las otras chicas para seducirlas

-No es así Mio, todo lo que te digo es en serio. Eres la única mujer que ha escuchado esto de mi boca, no hay otras - dijo acariciándole una mano

-Es difícil creerte después de verte casi haciendo el amor con una chica Ritsu - dijo algo confundida

-No Mio, yo a lo máximo que he llegado es a tocar, pero jamás hice el amor con nadie, no quiero que pienses que soy lo peor, porque lo que siento por ti es en serio, déjame siquiera demostrarte el amor que siento.

-¿A qué te refieres con demostrar?

-Quiero que me permitas besarte, prometo que no me sobrepasaré

- Ritsu hace dos días te vi tocando deseosamente a una chica, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?, además sería mi primer beso y quiero...-Dijo sin poder terminar

-Una persona que sienta cosas por ti, de sentimientos reales. Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo Mio, yo realmente te quiero - dijo acercándose a la pelinegra para abrazarla- Regálame ese primer beso Mio, déjame enseñarte lo que siento por ti ¿Vale? - dijo distanciando un poco el abrazo para quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Ritsu...yo...-dijo totalmente hundida en la mirada de la castaña

-Mio, nunca he mirado a nadie como a ti, mis ojos brillan solo teniéndote cerca, y viven solo para observar los tuyos.

Ritsu tomó el rostro de Mio con una sutileza inconmensurable, lentamente se acercó a esos humectados labios y los recorrió lentamente con los suyos, la morena gradualmente abrió su boca a la espera de su primer beso. La castaña inclinó su rostro y lentamente comenzó a acariciar los labios de la pelinegra envolviéndolos en los de ella con todo el amor que la contenía. El corazón de Mio latía increíblemente rápido, movía su boca casi instintivamente siguiendo el dulce sabor de la ojimiel, presionaba sus labios despacio a los de la castaña, encerraba el suave labio inferior de Ritsu entre los suyos con ternura. La ojimiel lentamente alejó sus labios para terminar el delicado beso, se acercó a la mejilla de la pelinegra y la besó con amor.

Posteriormente se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Ritsu estaba totalmente en las nubes, miraba los ojos de Mio con una ternura inconfesable, sus ojos brillaban y se dejaban observar sumisamente ante la hermosa mirada de la morena.

-B-Besas Increíble Mio...Yo... - trató de decir

- Ya lo conseguiste Ritsu, te quedaste con mi primer beso - dijo la morena

_"Que beso más dulce, que labios más suaves, es por mucho el beso más exquisito que jamás imagine, ¿Será que enserio te gusto Ritsu?, nunca te vi besar a alguien como a mí me besaste ahora ¿Será posible que tu, Ritsu Tainaka me quieras tanto como me dices? "_ - pensó para sí la ojigris

- Este ha sido por lejos el mejor beso de mi vida Mio, gracias por permitirme ser la primera en tocarlos, no tengo palabras para expresarte que siento en este momento

-E-Es mejor que no digas nada - dijo la pelinegra poniendo su dedo índice en los suaves labios de la ojimiel - prefiero descansar en este momento - continuó con vergüenza

-¿Y puedo dormir aquí contigo? - preguntó casi como esperando un golpe de su parte- Prometo que dormiré mirando la muralla toda la noche, si no me crees puedes atarlas - dijo mostrándole las manos

-Confiaré en tu palabra, espero no defraudes la poca confianza que te estoy entregando - dijo Mio dirigiéndose al ropero para buscar algún pijama para prestarle

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad Mio, me haces realmente muy feliz - dijo sonriéndole delicadamente

-Bien, ponte esto, creo que te quedará un poco grande pero servirá - dijo arrojándole el pijama en la cama

-Creo que estará perfecto

Así ambas chicas se acostaron en la cama, Ritsu como había prometido miraba la muralla mientras que Mio miraba hacia el lado opuesto para no verse ni tocarse en el medio de la noche. Ritsu que estaba algo débil fue la primera en rendirse al sueño.

_"No tenía idea que emitías leves ronquidos al dormir, que tierna eres Ritsu"- _pensó mientras sonreía

Y sin más la pelinegra se dejó llevar por el sueño que la invadía, haciendo que quedara plácidamente dormida.

Eran pasado las cuatro de la madrugada y la ojimiel comenzó a temblar entre sueños, cosa que despertó el deleitado dormir de la morena que puso atención al actuar de la inquieta castaña.

- Ayuda...por favor...

-Que alguien...me ayude...por favor...

-Mi familia...-decía con gran dolor en su rostro

-No...no...no...¡NO! - decía mientras daba leves patadas y movía sutilmente sus brazos

Mio no pudo reaccionar hasta ver lo perturbada que parecía, inmediatamente comenzó a remecerla pero parecía no despertar

-No...no puede...ser verdad - seguía transmitiendo entre sueños mientras sudaba increíblemente

-¡Ritsu!, ¡Despierta! - Gritaba Mio mientras la movía

-Noo...¡NOOO! - Gritó con un pánico incontrolable quedando sentada en la cama

Su cuerpo temblaba sus ojos cristalizados comenzaron a brotar las más dolorosas lagrimas, su respiración era irregular, estaba en estado de horror. Mio en un momento pensó abrazarla inmediatamente, pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción en ese estado, asique suavemente le habló para volverla a la realidad.

-Ritsu...soy Mio, estas en mi casa...durmiendo junto a mi...¿Puedes mirarme?- preguntó muy sutilmente

La castaña lentamente giro su cabeza hasta encontrarse con Mio, su cuerpo temblaba, tenía una mirada totalmente entristecida, traumatizada y perturbada. Para la morena fue sentir un cuchillo clavarse en su pecho al ver el estado en que se encontraba, no aguantó y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Tranquila Ritsu, no estás sola...estoy aquí contigo - dijo acariciando el cabello de la ojimiel

Al sentir el abrazo Ritsu se soltó, y comenzó a llorar desahogando todos sus miedos, el cuerpo le temblaba y sus lagrimas caían con una pena insostenible, lloraba con fuerza y se aferraba a la espalda de la ojigris apretando su pijama con necesidad, se hundía en el dulce cuello de Mio para tranquilizar su estado. Pasado veinte minutos la respiración de Ritsu se había calmado un poco, aún seguía temblando pero se notaba más tranquila. La pelinegra no quiso preguntar nada al respecto, solo recostó a la castaña entre sus brazos, le abrazo cariñosamente y le acarició hasta sentir el cálido ronquido de su dormir, para también poder descansar.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Saludos!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, poco a poco se irán explicando las cosas que quedaron como (¿?), en fin, recuerden que en menos de 2 días subo la actualización con el tercer capitulo, **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...**

saludoss!


	3. Incontenible Sensación

**Nota Autora:**

Hola fanaticos de K-On!...Espero que estén de maravilla, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, aqui vengo con el tercer capitulo, espero realmente que les guste...

sin mas que decir los invito a leer.

**OJO: K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mio abrió sus ojos algo dormida aún, sintió su pecho algo cálido acompañado de un tenue ronquido, bajó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Ritsu sobre su pecho, plácidamente dormida. Automáticamente sonrió y le acarició la frente con sus dedos suavemente para no despertarla, sin embargo la ojimiel se quejó entre sueños emitiendo un gruñido mientras fruncía el entrecejo, se acomodó nuevamente quedando ahora al lado de la morena con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

_"Que gruñona eres cuando te acarician la frente"_- rió un poco al pensarlo

Mio se levantó, tenía algo de hambre asique bajó para preparar el desayuno para ambas, no era la mejor amiga de la cocina, pero lo poco que sabía cocinar le quedaba muy bien. Con la comida lista, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta con el pie y dejó el desayuno en su escritorio para despertar a Ritsu que ya ocupaba toda la cama de lo tan relajada que estaba, abrazaba la almohada y la pelinegra aún podía escuchar ese tierno ronquido salir de su boca.

_"Que linda es cuando duerme, es como si no hubiese dormido así hace semanas, pero se ve mucho más tranquila que anoche"_ - se dijo la ojigris

-Ritsu...- decía acariciándole la frente para ver esa reacción nuevamente

Y así fue, la castaña se acomodó frunciendo el entrecejo emitiendo diminutos gruñidos mientras apretaba la almohada en su cara.

-Oye dormilona, despierta, aunque me encanta verte dormir debes levantarte - decía mientras seguía acariciándole la frente.

-¿Que tan tarde es? - dijo entre dormida sin abrir los ojos

-Muy tarde, son las once de la mañana

-Pero si es de madrugada Mio - dijo semidormida - despiértame en 2 horas mas... - expresó antes de volver a roncar

-Oye Ritsu ya preparé el desayuno, no me dejes tomando sola - le decía mientras la movía para sacarla del sueño

- ¡DESAYUNO! , ¿en serio? - dijo sentándose en la cama en menos de un segundo para mirar los ojos de Mio con impaciencia.

-Por supuesto, ahí está - dijo señalando el escritorio

-¡Oh!, tengo mucha hambre, ¡A COMEEER! - grito con un brazo alzado al techo

- Me alegra que quieras comer - dijo riendo por la extraña actitud de la castaña

-Si se trata de comida...yo doy la vuelta al mundo en un día - dijo probando el desayuno

-¿Tanto así?, digo, es solo comida ¿No?

-Si supieras algo de la realidad Mio, no dirías algo como "Es solo comida"

-Pues no conozco nada de la realidad entonces, ya que sigo pensando lo mismo

-Déjalo así mejor, esto está realmente delicioso, eres muy buena Mio...y cuando digo buena, lo digo en todo aspecto existente - dijo coqueteándole

- Yo sabía que no debía besarte, ahora me miras sexualmente - dijo negando con la cabeza algo sonrojada

- ¿Quién no?, mírate Mio, eres fantástica, tienes unos...-dijo haciendo un gesto para insinuar su busto- que se ven incre...¡AUCH! - trató de decir antes de verse sorprendida por un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cállate Idiota! - le gritó después de golpearla

-Oye, no era necesario el golpe, entiendo perfectamente las palabra ¿sabes? - dijo mientras se quejaba del fuerte golpe

-Contigo no se puede conversar, eres terrible Ritsu -dijo más tranquila sentándose en la cama

-¿En serio?, pues entonces hablemos ambas a golpes, porque tampoco eres la mejor conversando

-¿Perdón? aquí la única que sabe hablar soy yo - dijo la morena indignada dejando su taza de té en el piso para dedicarle una mirada asesina a Ritsu

-¡Oh!, claro, sabes hablar tanto que tuviste que golpearme ¿verdad? - dijo irónicamente

- ¡Eso fue porque me estabas molestando! - le gritó

-"Eso fue porque me estabas molestando" - dijo la ojimiel con el mismo gesto insinuativo de senos grandes para burlarse de la ojigris tratando de imitar su voz.

-Te sentenciaste Ritsu Tainaka - dijo la morena muy enojada acomodando sus mangas para golpearla

- ¡Uy!, mira como tiemblo - dijo sarcásticamente haciendo temblar su cuerpo

La morena se le abalanzó para golpearla, pero la ojimiel hábilmente la tomó de las muñecas y la acostó en la cama, quedando ella sobre el enfurecido cuerpo de la pelinegra, tomó las muñecas con fuerza y las puso a la altura de la cabeza de la recostada chica, en el rostro de Ritsu había una sonrisa de victoria hermosa.

- Caíste en mi trampa, que situación más sexual ésta ¿No crees? - dijo con la misma sonrisa la castaña

-Suéltame ahora o voy a gritar - le amenazó la ruborizada morena

-No serías capaz de hacerlo, además solo quiero besarte otra vez - dijo la castaña al oído de la pelinegra

- Y-Yo no quiero - expresó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con la voz en su oído

- ¿Estás segura? - dijo poniendo sus labios a un escaso centímetro de la boca semi abierta de Mio

La morena no pudo responder ante tal distancia, sentía ganas de besarla nuevamente, sus respiraciones chocaban agitadamente, sus ojos se entrecerraban poco a poco. Las manos que estaban sujetas por las de la ojimiel fueron liberadas haciendo que Mio las posicionara donde quisiera. La mano derecha se posó en el cuello de la castaña, mientras que la izquierda se acomodó en la cintura de la misma.

Ritsu estaba nerviosa al sentir que Mio quería besarla también, no se necesitaban las palabras para notarlo, solo sentir sus manos posadas en su cuerpo le respondía la propuesta. Puso su mano derecha en el rostro de la pelinegra, mientras que la izquierda tocaba la cintura de la ojigris. Cerró la distancia que las separaba, nuevamente juntaban sus labios para acariciarse, tiernamente se recorrían y rosaban, cada vez el beso iba subiendo de tono ya que la castaña no resistía la necesidad que tenía de tocarla, lentamente mientras se besaban bajó su mano izquierda para tocar el abdomen por debajo de la ropa tratando de llegar a su busto sin éxito. Había sido detenida por la mano de Mio.

-Besarnos es una cosa y tocarse es otra Ritsu - dijo la pelinegra con seriedad

-Lo siento Mio, no pude controlarme, creo que necesito una ducha fría - dijo poniéndose de pie algo avergonzada

- Yo creo que es lo mejor, te preparo inmediatamente la ducha - dijo dirigiéndose al baño

_"¡Rayos! ¿Cómo controlarse con ese cuerpo tan...?"_ - pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior _"¡Ya párala Ritsu!, tengo que bajar mi temperatura ahora"_ - pensó mientras respiraba profundamente

_"Pero esos labios tan suaves y mojados tocando los míos, mi mano acariciando su perfecto abdomen casi llegando a su busto tan pero tan..."_ - pensó mordiéndose el puño para ahogar su sensación

_"Tengo que pensar en otra cosa"_ - dijo pegándose una cachetada a si misma

-¿Por qué te golpeas? - dijo la pelinegra entrando a la habitación - Ya está listo el baño por si quieres ocuparlo

-Es solo que aún estoy durmiendo, pero mejor me iré de inmediato a al baño, en verdad lo necesito, sí que lo necesitas Ritsu, lo necesitas mucho, más de lo que imaginaste Ritsu - decía nerviosa al salir de la habitación sin mirar mucho a Mio.

La castaña se bañó con agua fría, se podían escuchar sus quejas por lo helada que estaba el agua, pero de alguna manera bajaría la temperatura que había ganado hace un momento, cuando ya se había acostumbrado al frio del agua, pudo recién calmar sus ansias.

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió a la habitación de la morena y ahí estaba conversando por celular muy animadamente recostada en su cama.

-Sí, me parece bien, ¿Pero cuando lo veremos? -dijo la pelinegra

-¿Tú crees?, ¿Y si lo consultamos con Azusa y Yui el lunes después de clases?

Mientras la castaña entraba y dejaba las toallas sobre la silla, para posteriormente sentarse en la cama junto a Mio.

-¿Has pensado que hacer con el puesto de Suzume?, en verdad me preocupa un poco...

-Pero sabes que la banda no suena bien si ella no está...

-Bien, lo hablamos entonces el lunes en la tarde

-Nos vemos...Adiós

La castaña la observaba con extrañeza ver conversar a la pelinegra por teléfono, tanto así que gesticulaba extrañas expresiones en su rostro dejando ver lo confundida que parecía al no entender nada de lo que la morena hablaba.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto la pelinegra algo ruborizada mientras cerraba su celular

-Nada importante, sólo me preguntaba con quien hablabas con tanta preocupación

-Ahh...pues con Mugi, tenemos algunos problemas en el club

-No sabía que estaban en el mismo club

-Pues sí, cuando conocí a Mugi nunca imaginé que tendríamos tantas cosas en común - dijo sonriendo

-¿A qué club pertenecen Mio?

-Al de música ligera - dijo suspirando la ojigris

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo algo atónita la castaña

-Sí, soy la bajista de la banda, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? - dijo extrañada la morena

-Pues...por - dijo la ojimiel antes de pausar - No, no es nada...-continuó algo nerviosa

-Hey Ritsu, cuéntame - dijo sentándose frente a la ambarina

-No, prefiero que no te decepciones de mi, asique mejor iremos a pasear por ahí ¿vale?- dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la puerta

-Oye, ven aquí - dijo Mio tirando de su ropa para dejarla sentada en la cama nuevamente - No me decepcionaré de ti, solo cuéntame con confianza - dijo regalando una linda sonrisa

- Bien...- dijo tragando saliva muy nerviosa - Pues, yo pertenecí a Sakuragaoka y también fui parte del club de música ligera- dijo bajando la mirada de vergüenza.

-Espera, ahora que lo dices...¿Qué demonios hacías el martes en el Pub sin el uniforme?, no me digas que faltas a clases para hacer...-preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido la pelinegra al no entender

-Esto...yo...- dijo la ojimiel rascando su mejilla con inseguridad

-Vamos respóndeme ¿Qué esperas? - dijo mas impaciente- ¿Qué edad tienes Ritsu? - continuó aterrorizada

-Tengo 18 años

-Eso quiere decir que ya te graduaste ¿verdad? -dijo mas aliviada la pelinegra

-No precisamente Mio - dijo algo asustada

-¿Entonces? - dijo no entendiendo nada de lo que decía la ambarina

-Yo dejé la escuela hace como un año, dejé de estudiar Mio- dijo algo avergonzada- Pero no quiero entrar en detalles del por qué ¿vale? - dijo más seria la castaña

- ¿Y qué haces durante la semana en periodo de escuela? - pregunto para indagar mas

-Pues de vez en cuando trabajo, otras veces no hago nada, es relativo a decir verdad

-Ya veo...¿Y qué instrumento tocabas cuando estabas en la escuela? - preguntó la pelinegra

-Ah, pues la batería...eran muy buenos aquellos tiempos - dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Ya veo ¿y has seguido tocando durante este año?

-La verdad no, no toco la batería hace mucho tiempo - dijo proyectando una tierna sonrisa

- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con una canción?, sucede que la baterista de nuestra banda se fue del país sin avisarle a ninguna de nosotras y no sabemos cómo complementar la batería con los demás instrumentos en esta canción- dijo la morena buscando en su bolso el mp3

-¿A qué estilo se orientan? - preguntó antes de ponerse los audífonos

-No sabría describirlo, mejor escúchalo - dijo la ojigris poniendo la pista Singing! con la versión vocal incluida

- Espera un momento...-dijo quitándole el mp3 de las manos para subirle el volumen

Ritsu parecía estar muy concentrada o mejor dicho sorprendida, pero su entrecejo se mantenía fruncido, Mio no sabía que pensar, perfectamente podía imaginar que el nivel de la banda no era el mejor, cosa que realmente le asustaba, pero prefirió esperar algún tipo de comentario al respecto.

- Mio...¿Además de la bajista eres la vocalista verdad?

-Si, en algunas canciones...¿Está muy mal la pista?

- No, la verdad no, está bastante bien para mi gusto - dijo sonriéndole - me sorprende mucho mas tu voz, realmente eres genial, así que después no me preguntes por qué me gustas tanto, si además de ser preciosa cantas maravillosamente, eres un todo en uno Mio -Dijo la castaña seriamente

-Ritsu, me avergüenzas - dijo desviando un poco la mirada - y...¿Me podrás ayudar con esto? - preguntó tímidamente

-Ah claro que si...ya tengo una idea de cómo orientarlo, pero para mostrártelo debo tener una batería en fre...-dijo antes de ser sorprendida por un eufórico abrazo de Mio que la dejó acostada

-¡Ritsu!, muchas gracias, estábamos tan complicadas, hasta yo intenté tocarla pero me fue inútil -dijo enterrada en el cuello de la castaña.

_"Que bien huele Ritsu, puedo sentir su piel más fresca, me siento extraña, pero que viciosa sensación siento al tenerla tan cerca...será un problema si..."_- pensó antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de la ojimiel con delicadeza, solo recorriendo con ligeros roces.

-Mio...N-No hagas e-eso - decía entrecortando su voz mientras se estremecía

-No te gusta...-decía la pelinegra mientras besaba también sus hombros

-N-No es eso, de hecho me encanta - decía poniendo una de sus manos en el cabeza de la bajista para que profundizara el beso que le daba en el cuello

Mio estaba totalmente contaminada besando aquella suave zona, podía sentir pequeños gemidos salir de la boca de la baterista, cosa que por alguna extraña razón le encantaba, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a los labios de la castaña que la besaron con necesidad. Ritsu estaba totalmente excitada, abrió sus piernas para dejar entre ellas las de la pelinegra, puso la mano que tenía libre en la espalda de la morena por debajo del pijama que llevaba, sentía entre las yemas de sus dedos aquella piel que se volvía de gallina cuando la recorría, la castaña se sentía en el cielo mientras envolvía con devoción los labios de Mio, lentamente comenzó a bajar la intensidad para profundizar con su lengua y pudo sentir el sutil gemido en la bajista que la dejó cerca de la estratosfera. Mio estaba perdiendo la cordura, sentía la suave mano de Ritsu sobre su piel, sus dóciles labios conteniendo los de ella, era una experiencia nueva, una extraña sensación de perversión que por poco la enreda entre sus garras.

-No...Ritsu...esto no puede pasar- dijo levantándose de encima del cuerpo de la ojimiel para quedar sentada a su lado - Lo siento - dijo tocando sus labios con una expresión de culpa.

-No te pongas así Mio, no pasó nada de qué preocuparse, fue solo un beso - dijo tratando de encontrarse con esa mirada

-Creo que es tarde Ritsu, deberías irte ya...-dijo la morena desviando su mirada hacia la ventana

-Creo que tienes razón - dijo poniéndose de pie - Por favor no te sientas mal con esto, en verdad yo lo disfruto mucho, no me molesta en lo absoluto Mio, sabes que te quiero en serio, no lo dudes nunca - dijo aun de pie junto a la cama.

-No lo dudo Ritsu...pero quiero estar sola ahora- dijo enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas

-Búscame si necesitas algo...estaré siempre disponible para ayudarte ¿vale?

-Gracias Ritsu - dijo sin mucho ánimo

Así fue como la castaña salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta de entrada y caminó por la calle sin rumbo alguno, a pesar de todo estaba feliz, había logrado robar unos besos y algo más de Mio, cosa que la tenía realmente tocando las nubes.

_"Me encanta, me encanta" _- decía emocionada a si misma

-¡ME ENCANTA! - gritó mientras caminaba por el parque con una sonrisa enorme

-Está loca, pobrecita...-dijo una señora de edad pasando por su lado

-No señora, no estoy loca, solo estoy enamorada...- dijo tomándole las manos a la sorprendida mujer - y ahora recién entiendo el sentido que tiene mi vida - dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

Mientras tanto en la residencia Akiyama se encontraba la pelinegra abrazando la almohada

_"¿Qué debo hacer?, no pude controlar el impulso de besarla, si esto sigue así va para algo serio, pero me aterroriza sufrir por tu culpa Ritsu, lo peor de todo es que toda mi cama tiene impregnado tu olor, ¿Cómo sacarte de mi cabeza ahora?, ¿Como ver mi cama sin imaginarte en ella dormida?"_- se dijo a sí misma la morena

Me voy a volver loca...-dijo suavemente mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada

* * *

**Nota Autora:** que lindo ¿no?, espero comentarios al respecto a ver que tal voy con este fic...muchas gracias por seguir leyendo...RECUERDEN SI TODO SALE BIEN, ACUALIZO HOY MISMO!


	4. Tierno e Inadmisible

**Nota Autora:** Hola mis lectores, espero que les guste este cap, me salió un poquito mas largo, pero necesitaba aclarar todo para continuar con los siguientes cap. ¡A leer!

**K-On! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas, Mio y Ritsu no se habían visto, pues la morena había enfermado y no asistió al Pub con las chicas durante la semana pasada y ésta no sería distinta. Los padres de Mio le dejaron un cerro de medicamentos en la habitación, ya que el médico le había indicado diagnostico de resfrió, por ello le recomendó reposo absoluto para bajar la fiebre que la invadía.

_"Que mal, en este preciso momento tendría que estar bailando con las chicas o conversando con Ritsu...que sola me siento sin mis padres"-_se dijo internamente con tristeza

Paralelo a ello Ritsu estaba conversando con Mugi en el Pub sobre de la canción que debía componer para ellas.

-Muy bien Ricchan, ¿Entonces quedamos para el lunes en la tarde? - dijo la rubia

-Claro ahí estaré, después de clases en el salón de música ligera - comunicó sonriente

-Siempre esperé que llegara este momento ¿Sabes?

-Tengo muchas ganas de tomar unas baquetas nuevamente - dijo emocionada poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

-Me alegro...aún recuerdo los festivales que vivimos juntas

-Yo también los recuerdo perfecto - dijo entre risas

- Eran viejos tiempos...

-Si tienes razón - dijo sonriéndole - Oye Mugi, de casualidad...¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Mio? - dijo tratando de sonar natural.

-Ah por supuesto, Mio enfermó, tiene un resfriado un tanto complicado

-¿En serio? ¿Y está bien? - preguntó sonando curiosa

-Me llamó hoy, dijo que estaba en cama con un cerro de medicamentos por tomar aún.

-Ya veo...que mala suerte ¿No crees?

-Sí, pero hay que asumirlo - dijo resignada - Oye yo iré a bailar...¿Vas conmigo?- preguntó

No, estoy súper cansada Mugi, ve a divertirte - dijo bostezando falsamente

Cuando nadie le prestaba atención tomó sus cosas y bajó las escaleras corriendo, salió del Pub y se dirigió corriendo a la casa de Mio. Cuando llegó ahí vio todas las luces apagadas, pues era lógico, ya que la pelinegra estaba enferma y sola en casa. Ritsu comenzó a buscar la forma para entrar a la casa sin que Mio tuviera que levantarse, buscó por las ventanas esperando ver una abierta sin éxito alguno, se dirigió al jardín trasero y vio la puerta de la cocina, se acercó y giró la manilla.

- ¡BINGO!, estaba abierta...- dijo la castaña

Se paseó por la casa hasta ver las escaleras, subió lentamente para no emitir ningún ruido, pero entre la oscuridad pisó incorrectamente el peldaño haciendo que tropezara, emitiendo bulla.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - gritó aterrorizada la morena desde la habitación

Ritsu quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir al respecto, sólo se puso de pie para seguir avanzando hasta el cuarto.

-¡No se acerque o no respondo! - gritó entre lagrimas

En ese momento Ritsu tomó la manilla de la puerta, la giró, asomando su cabeza.

-Mio soy Rit...¡AUCH! - Alcanzó a decir la castaña que había sido golpeada con un bate de beisbol en la cabeza

-¿P-Pero que te p-pasa Mio? - dijo tocando la zona del golpe con fuerza - ¡¿Con que me pegaste?! - gritó al sentir sus manos mojadas

-¿R-Ritsu?, ¿Eres tú? - preguntó aún asustada

-¿Quién mas entonces? - dijo quejándose

-Lo siento, discúlpame...-dijo encendiendo las luces - ¿Te dolió mucho? - preguntó

- Por supuesto, me rompiste la ceja - dijo mirando sus manos ensangrentadas

-Perdóname - dijo poniendo un paño en la herida que había provocado - debieras haberme dicho que vendrías - continuó

-Se supone que era una sorpresa - dijo cerrando sus ojos de dolor - pero creo que la sorprendida fui yo - dijo riendo

-Ven al baño, necesito curar eso algo apropiado - dijo la morena caminando hasta el baño

-¿Tu siempre recibes así a tus visitas? - preguntó con una sonrisa

-A las que entran a escondidas si - dijo con un rostro molesto

-Vamos, no te molestes...te extrañaba mucho - dijo sonrojada la ojimiel con muecas de dolor al sentir el agua limpiando la herida

-Yo igual te extrañe- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba para curarle - ¡Pero solo un poco! - se apresuró a decir ruborizada

-Con ese poquito me conformo - dijo dibujando una tierna sonrisa - ¡Auch!, duele mucho - dijo quejándose

Mio estaba curándole cuidadosamente la pequeña herida viendo fijamente la profunda mirada de la castaña, ambas se miraban firmemente. La castaña estaba rendida ante su mirada, no aguantaba la distancia que las separaba y sin más la tomó por la cintura y la besó, fue un beso corto, que apenas pudo responder la ojigris.

-Lo siento, no pude aguantarme, perdóname - dijo alejándose la ojimiel

-T-Tu herida ya está curada - dijo algo sorprendida saliendo del baño

-¿No te molestó el beso? - preguntó tratando de mirarle

-No es eso, estoy realmente agotada como para golpearte - dijo acostándose la pelinegra

-¿Aún tienes fiebre? - dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y colocando su mano en la frente de Mio - Tienes un poco, pero está bajando - dijo mirándole con amor mientras le sonreía

-¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?, me siento sola sin mis padres - dijo con un tono muy bajo sin mirarle

-A eso vine Mio, quiero cuidarte...- dijo acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza

-Gracias por venir - decía mientras cerraba los ojos- El pijama está en el segundo cajón del ropero -continuó suavemente

-Bien, espérame un segundo mientras me cambio - dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

Se dirigió al ropero y sacó el mismo pijama que había ocupado la vez anterior, se desvistió y se puso la ropa de dormir, posteriormente se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, tomó un paño con agua y se lo puso cuidadosamente a Mio en la frente, quien le sonrió.

-Eres hermosa - dijo casi en susurro la baterista mientras la observaba sonreír

-Acuéstate luego mejor será

-¿Y quieres que te abrace mientras duermes? - dijo gateando por la cama

-No lo sé...

Ritsu se acomodó en su lugar, Mio giró si cuerpo para quedar frente a la ojimiel. La castaña tomó las mantas y cubrió por completo la espalda de la bajista para que no pasara frio durante la noche, luego pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de la morena que se acomodó en el pecho de la baterista abrazándole cariñosamente. La ambarina estaba sorprendida por aquel gesto y sin más le devolvió el abrazo, podía sentir en su pecho el calor que emanaba la ojigris producto de la fiebre, la separó un poco y la beso tiernamente en los labios, era un beso muy suave y por sobretodo cariñoso, no buscaba más que sólo entregarle su amor, se besaron con ternura hasta que la morena comenzó a caer en el sueño que la invadía.

-Descansa Mio, voy a estar aquí para cuidarte todo el tiempo que desees - le dijo susurrándole en el oído- Te quiero Mio - continuó

-Y yo a ti Ritsu - respondió abrazándole mas fuerte para finalmente quedarse dormida

La castaña estaba realmente contenta cuidándola, escuchándola dormir, observando con detalle el estado más inocente de Mio, le acarició el cabello, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida junto a la morena.

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu despertó, aún tenía en su pecho a Mio que dormía plácidamente, con su mano derecha tocó suavemente la frente de la morena para verificar su fiebre y notó que había desaparecido, cosa que realmente le alegró. Lentamente salió de la cama sin emitir ruidos y bajó a la cocina, comenzó a observar que tenían en casa para desayunar y empezó a preparar algo para ambas. Cuando ya tenía todo perfecto, tomó la bandeja y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, dejó la bandeja en el piso y se acercó donde la morena que aún dormía y casi en susurro comenzó a cantarle en el oído para despertarla.

_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir..._

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí..._

En ese momento Mio abrió los ojos y observó a la castaña que le miraba con una tierna sonrisa mientras le cantaba.

_Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser..._

_Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti..._

- R-Ritsu...-dijo la morena sin palabras para expresar

-Buenos días Mio - dijo sonriéndole - hoy fui yo quien preparó el desayuno, asique debes probarlo y darme tu opinión - indicó dejando la bandeja en la cama

-Eres muy tierna ¿Lo sabías? - dijo la morena regalándole una sonrisa

- No digas eso, me avergüenzas - dijo rascándose la cabeza ruborizada - Que dices...¿Me gané un beso? - preguntó

- Lo pensaré...-dijo la morena probando el desayuno

-Bien, entonces tendré que hacer mérito

-¿Qué piensa hacer? - pregunto con duda - ésto está muy bueno - decía mientras le daba un mordisco a la tostada con huevo

-Cocinarte por ejemplo - dijo comiendo un gran pedazo de pastel

-¿Y tú cocinas?

-¡Por supuesto!, el arroz es mi especialidad - dijo guiñando un ojo mientras levantaba su pulgar

-Tengo que ver eso, de lo contrario no te creeré - dijo aún extrañada la bajista

-Ya verás, no podrás negarme un beso después de cocinarte - dijo sonriéndole

Ambas se habían bañado, habían reído y conversado mientras arreglaban la habitación de la morena. Era pasado el medio día cuando bajaron a la cocina. Ritsu afilaba los cuchillos para picar las verduras y la carne.

-Hey Mio, ¿Puedes poner algo de música?, no congenio la cocina sin la música en mis venas - dijo observándole

-¿Y qué quieres que ponga?

- No lo sé, alguna emisora de radio...

-Bien, pondré una al azar ¿Te parece?

-Como quieras, yo feliz de cualquier manera - dijo sonriendo

De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción algo pegajosa y como si fuese algo automático la castaña comenzó a bailar (Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger) mientras pelaba las verduras. Mio que sólo la observaba, reía mientras veía que soltaba las verduras y el cuchillo para hacer variados pasos de baile dentro de la cocina. Al terminar esa canción comenzó otra algo más lenta (Los Bunkers - Nada Nuevo Bajo El Sol).

-¡Mio no se te ocurra cambiarla! - le dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía

-No lo haré...-

Había pasado un poco de la canción, la ojigris aún estaba sentada mirándole como cocinaba tan a gusto mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba en un tono apenas audible. A los segundos Ritsu tiró el cuchillo en la tabla para picar, tomó la zanahoria que había pelado y la usó como micrófono.

- _¡Lo intento todo para ser, mejor de lo que fui, de lo que fui hasta ayer! _- cantaba fuerte con pasión _-¡No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, ni escombros de un amor, que pueda recoger, no tengo nada que esconder! -_ continuó cantando animadamente

_"Pero que especial es, no se cohíbe con nada, no le importa nada más que liberar lo que siente, Ritsu es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes con que va a salir"_ - pensaba la morena mientras la observaba con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hey Mio, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - decía la castaña bailando frente a los ojos de la morena

Mio estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta que Ritsu había terminado de cocinar y ahora se encontraba bailando frente a sus ojos una pegajosa canción (Daddy Yankee ft. Omega - Estrellita De Madrugada).

- Baila sola -le dijo sonrojada al verla tan cerca

-Bueno, como quieras...- dijo la castaña que bailaba con una pareja invisible

La pelinegra la observaba bailar, en un momento le causó gracia verla haciendo como si bailara con alguien, pero luego de ver que tomó una de las sillas del comedor poniéndola frente a ella para bailar con ella el rostro de la bajista cambió.

-R-Ritsu, deja esa silla - decía la pelinegra con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Estas celosa porque le bailo a una silla Mio? - dijo mientras seguía

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! - dijo molesta

-Ven entonces, baila conmigo - decía mientras la tomaba del brazo para bailar

Poco a poco Mio comenzó a cambiar su expresión de un enojo rotundo a una alegre sonrisa mientras comenzaba a bailar con la castaña quien le coqueteaba y guiaba en el baile, en ocasiones reían por los pasos que hacían para impresionar a su opuesta. Se habían divertido mucho cuando estuvieron bailando, pero fueron interrumpidas por las verduras que estaban bajo el fuego aún. Ritsu corrió para verlas y las retiró. sirvió la comida y la llevó a la mesa donde comerían.

-Bien...pruébalo y dime si me gané el tan esperado beso - dijo la castaña observándola con curiosidad

- E-Esto está delicioso - dijo cerrando sus ojos y saboreándose

- Y eso quiere decir que...

-Te ganaste el beso, pero no ahora...

-¡Bingo!, lo conseguí...- gritó como si se hubiese ganado un gran premio

La ojigris se rió de ella y siguió comiendo junto a la ojimiel que parecía estar más contenta que antes. Al terminar de almorzar la castaña lavó la loza que habían ocupado mientras que Mio retiraba la mesa. Lentamente la morena dejó las ultimas cosas en el lavaplatos y abrazó a la ojimiel por la espalda para besar su cuello.

-M-Mio - dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-¿No querías tu beso Ritsu? - decía suavemente en su oído

-S-Si , pero pensé que sería mas /Gemido/ s-simple - trató de decir mientras la morena la acariciaba el abdomen por debajo de la ropa

-Solo quiero agradecerte - dijo la morena cortando la llave del agua para luego caminar hasta el comedor.

-Espera, ¿Ese fue mi premio? - dijo sorprendida la castaña que esperaba algo mas

-Sí, ¿No te gustó?

-Hey, creo que merezco un poco más que eso - dijo la castaña

-¿T-Tú crees? - dijo algo nerviosa caminando hasta el living

-Claro que sí, es lo mínimo ¿No? - dijo tomándola del brazo

En un acto rápido la castaña se sentó en el sillón y atrajo hasta sí a la pelinegra que cayó sobre ella, la ojimiel automáticamente tomó las piernas de Mio y las abrió para que quedara hincada sobre su regazo, comenzó a besarle lentamente los labios, rosándolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad. La morena estaba totalmente fascinada besando esa boca, saboreando esos labios que sentía tan suyos, lentamente bajó su cabeza al cuello de la baterista para morderlo y lamerlo, le encantaba sentir los gemidos en la boca de Ritsu mientras besaba esa zona, paralelo a ello, las inexpertas manos de la bajista bajaron hasta el abdomen de la ambarina para acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa. La ojimiel se estaba excitando poco a poco con cada roce, posó su mano izquierda en el muslo de la pelinegra acariciándolo mientras que su mano derecha desabotonaba hábilmente la blusa que llevaba puesta la ojigris. Cuando logró dejar descubierto el abdomen de Mio, dirigió sus manos al torso de la chica para acariciarle mientras le besaba el cuello con deseo. La pelinegra se estaba dejando llevar por las suaves caricias, pero cuando sintió los labios de la chica besarle el cuello recordó la vez cuando la vio en algo similar con otra chica, automáticamente alejó de su cuerpo a la castaña dejándola estupefacta.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿No te gusta? - dijo tratando de buscarle la mirada

- ¿Con cuantas más hiciste esto mismo Ritsu? - pregunto dolida sin mirarle

- M-Mio, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - consultó tragando saliva

- ¡¿CON CUANTAS?!- le gritó

-No lo sé...siete u ocho chicas - dijo apresuradamente

- Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí - dijo poniéndose de pie mientras abotonaba nuevamente su blusa

-Mio no te pongas así

-¡ANDATE! -le gritó

Ritsu salió de la casa casi corriendo, jamás había visto tan molesta a Mio, ni siquiera el día en que la conoció. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa. La ojimiel estaba destruida, le enfurecía saber que el pasado que cargaba en su espalda la separaba de Mio. Esa noche sólo lloró. Por su parte la morena también lo hacía, pues no podía aceptar estar con Ritsu si ésta tenía un pasado tan experimentado sexualmente, tenía miedo a ser una más en la lista de la baterista.

Era día lunes, las clases en la escuela habían terminado, la castaña como había prometido estaba en el salón de música ligera esperando a la banda, se sentó en el sillón, tomó el mp3 que le había pasado Mugi con la canción a componer, sacó las viejas baquetas de su mochila, miró la batería del club, se acercó, la acarició con nostalgia y comenzó a afinarla, en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la rubia que venía algo agitada.

-Ricchan, disculpa la tardanza - dijo tratando de tomar aire

-No te preocupes Mugi, recién estoy afinando el Tom de piso - contestó con una sonrisa

-Extrañabas tocar una ¿Verdad?

-Después de lo que pasó, me alejé de las pistas por completo - dijo tristemente

-Entonces disfruta este momento - dijo regalándole una dulce sonrisa- aunque debo reconocer que extraño ver, escuchar y sentir la forma en que la tocabas en cada ensayo y recital - dijo angustiosamente - yo y las chicas te extrañamos mucho Ricchan ¿Por qué no vuelves?

-No puedo Mugi, la batería me recuerda todo aquello que quiero olvidar - dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

-Quiero que estés tranquila, Mio piensa que somos una banda formada este año, de hecho ahora trabajamos en otro estilo de música, pero estamos aún haciendo las cosas como tú querías.

-Gracias por empezar de cero, se que les ha sido difícil, pero creo que las cosas deben ser así - dijo llorando por la nostalgia

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por las otras 3 integrantes faltantes en el salón

-¡Ricchan! - dijeron a coro Yui y Azusa al abrazarle cariñosamente

-¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó la morena confundida

-Hace mucho tiempo Mio-chan - dijo la guitarrista inmadura

Mio puso cara de duda al verlas tan cercanas, rostro que inmediatamente la ojimiel notó

-Nos conocimos en el restaurant de Mugi hace un tiempo atrás - mintió la castaña limpiando el rastro de las lagrimas en su mejilla.

-Entiendo - dijo casi ignorando su presencia

-¿Y compusiste la canción? - preguntó Azusa emocionada

-Claro que sí, creo que quedó perfecto

-Enséñanos tu potencial Ricchan - dijo la Mugi

-Bien...

Conectó el mp3 en uno de los amplificadores y comenzó a tocar sobre la pista. Como era de esperar por la mayoría en esa sala, la energía de Ritsu seguía latente, era tal la emoción que sentían las tres ex-compañeras de banda que lloraban al verla nuevamente marcar en cada toque sus más profundos sentimientos, en ocasiones cerraba sus ojos con el entrecejo fruncido demostrando concentración y en otras solo sonreía.

_"Es realmente buena, no pierde el ritmo, no se equivoca. Hoy después de mucho tiempo tocas una batería y lo haces sorprendentemente bien, definitivamente eres una caja de sorpresas Ritsu"_ - pensó la bajista

-Ricchan, ¿Podrías deleitarnos con la canción que tocaste en tu última presentación como presidenta de este club? - preguntó Mugi entre lagrimas

-Sería un honor escucharte nuevamente Ritsu-senpai - dijo la morena de coletas secando sus lagrimas

-¿Eras la presidenta de éste club? - preguntó la bajista impresionada

-Así es y estas chicas eran parte de mi Fan club

_"¿Pero qué rayos?, esa ni yo me la creo"_ - pensó para sí la baterista

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Yui algo despistada antes de recibir un codazo de Mugi - ¡Oh!, si claro, aún te adoramos Ricchan - dijo alabándola

- Mejor deléitanos Ritsu-senpai - dijo la kohai para cambiar el tema

-Pero no tengo la pista...

-Pero nosotras nos hicimos tan fanáticas de ti que ensayábamos esta canción antes de unirnos al club, asique podremos acompañarte, ¿No es así chicas? - dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

-Así es, podemos hacerlo perfectamente - dijo Yui instalando su guitarra

_"Esto está raro, Ritsu está nerviosa, de eso estoy segura, además me mira cada vez que habla, algo no me está cuadrando"_ - pensó observando a todas las chicas

En ese momento Ritsu dio el inicio de la canción (Sonata Arctica - Paid In Full) y comenzaron a tocar junto a ella con una coordinación increíble, que no pasó por alto para la morena que además de sorprenderse por la música, se sorprendía porque era la misma castaña quien la cantaba, mientras las demás le acompañaban en los coros. Al finalizar la morena quedó sorprendida, no tanto por la canción en sí, sino mas bien por las cosas que le pasaban cuando Ritsu tocaba la batería tan enérgicamente con esa sonrisa plasmada en cada palabra o simplemente con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que a pesar de todo le miraban con amor.

Un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la morena cuando ocasionalmente se encontraba con la fugaz mirada de la ojimiel. Se estremecía internamente cuando la baterista movía su cabello o simplemente cuando fruncía el entrecejo al cantar. Estaba perdiéndose en ella sin quererlo así, pero tenía miedo y rabia por no ser la única en su vida, por no ser la primera en tocarla, por no ser la primera besarla, por no ser la primera en escucharla gemir.

Sin darse cuenta la morena derramaba lagrimas frente a todas las chicas, estaba realmente triste y no le quitaba la vista a la baterista que ahora le miraba con preocupación.

-Mio...-dijo la castaña

No existió respuesta por parte de ella, solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del salón hasta la azotea que estaba frente al club. Ritsu salió tras ella.

-¿Por qué me sigues? - preguntó con molestia la pelinegra apoyándose en la baranda dándole la espalda

-Sabías perfectamente bien que te seguiría y sabes también que nunca te dejaré sola

- Soy yo la que quiere estar sola

- Pero no te dejaré - dijo con decisión

-¿No puedes entender que me duele verte? - dijo dándose vuelta para encararle

- No, no lo entiendo

-¿Crees que me gusta ser una más en tu vida?, ¿Crees que he olvidado todo lo que vi en el pub?, ¿Quien me asegura que no estás besando a otra chica en la semana?, ¿Quién me asegura tu fidelidad? - preguntó entre lagrimas

- Yo te lo aseguro...entiende Mio - dijo tomándola de los brazos - Me enamoré de ti - dijo llorando también

- ¿Tú me lo aseguras?, ¿Tú?, ¿La que formaba una fila de mujeres en el Pub para besarlas?, ¿La mientras bailaba se dejaba tocar y besar por todas?, ¿o la que deseosamente tocaba a una estudiante en el Pub? - dijo alterada

Existió un incomodo silencio, la ojimiel estaba paralizada, no tenía como responder, lo único que atinaba en su cuerpo eran sus ojos, que lloraban al ver la mirada de la morena. Sentía puñaladas en su corazón con cada pregunta que salía de esos labios.

- Quiero besar a alguien que no haya pasado por miles de bocas antes de llegar a la mía, quiero ser tocada por manos inexpertas, no por unas que yo misma vi recorriendo otro cuerpo - dijo sollozando la pelinegra - No puedo estar contigo Ritsu, no después de todo lo que he visto - concluyó

La pelinegra pasó por su lado para retirarse del lugar, la ojimiel en cierto modo asumía la dura realidad con gran tristeza.

-¿Me dejarás seguir siendo tu amiga? ¿o podré visitarte los viernes? - preguntó llorando de espalda para que no la viera llorar

- Siempre y cuando no duermas en mi cama y sepas controlar tus impulsos

-Bien - dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar desconsoladamente

* * *

**Notas Autora:** Hola!, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, asique estén atentos...espero comentarios al respecto

Saludos!


	5. Desconsuelo y Serenidad

**Nota Autora:** Hola fanáticos y fanáticas de K-On! Aquí vuelvo con el quinto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho. A leer!

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas, Ritsu había pasado un agradable fin de semana junto a Mio, contra su voluntad aguantaba las ganas que tenía de besarla, o simplemente de abrazarla para no hacer sentir mal a la morena. Extrañaba sus abrazos cuando dormían juntas, extrañaba ver su boca semi-abierta al dormir, extrañaba sentir el perfume en su cuello, pero por sobre todo extrañaba aquellos suaves labios acariciando los suyos.

Era día miércoles y la castaña se había comprometido con el club de música ligera para escucharlas ensayar. Habían terminado las clases y Ritsu ya estaba en el salón esperando a sus amigas. De pronto la puerta se abrió, venía entrando Yui junto con Azusa discutiendo para variar.

-Ya están peleando nuevamente ¿Cuando se van a cansar? - pregunto con una sonrisa la castaña

-Hasta cuando Azu-nyan asuma que tengo razón - dijo la guitarrista mayor cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y en qué se supone que tienes razón? - preguntó graciosamente la ojimiel

-Mira, sucede que Mio se junta todos los días con una de las chicas de su fan club, entonces yo le digo a Azu-nyan que ellas posiblemente son novias, pero insiste en que sólo son amigas- contó Yui tranquilamente

- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto tristemente la baterista

-No le hagas caso Ritsu-senpai, estoy segura que son sólo amigas - dijo la morena de coletas tratando de animarla

-¿Y las amigas caminan tomadas de la mano? o peor aún ¿Las amigas se besan a escondidas en las escaleras?, porque yo no besaría de esa manera a Ricchan por ser mi amiga - se cuestionó la inmadura guitarrista

-¿Estás tratando de decir que Mio se anda besando con una chica aquí en la escuela? - preguntó con algo de molestia la castaña

-Exacto, si no me crees ve a la otra escalera, de seguro están ahí - dijo Yui sentándose en una de las sillas del salón

-Vuelvo en un segundo...-dijo la ojimiel saliendo de la sala

-¡¿Por qué eres tan estúpida Yui-senpai?!- le gritó la kohai

-¿Que hice ahora Azu-nyan? - dijo no comprendiendo

-¿No te das cuenta?, ¡Ritsu-senpai está interesada en Mio-senpai! - le gritó

-Lo siento, no lo había notado -dijo sonriendo mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Eres un desastre - dijo la morena de coletas suspirando de resignación

Ritsu caminaba a paso firme, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros que casi los corrió, miró escaleras arriba y efectivamente ahí estaban. Mio estaba acorralada en la pared mientras que la chica de cabello rojo la besaba, una de las piernas de la pelirroja estaba estimulando la intimidad de la ojigris haciendo que gimiera suavemente acompañado de un placentero rubor.

-¡SUÉLTALA! - gritó mientras subía las escaleras totalmente furiosa

-R-Ritsu...¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo arreglando su ropa la bajista

-¡Vete al club ahora mismo! - le dijo muy enojada

-Pero...

-¡DIJE AHORA! -le gritó antes de mirar con odio a la chica de fan club

Mio salió corriendo al club, estaba realmente sorprendida al ver en ese estado a Ritsu.

-Espero por tu bien, que de verdad sientas algo por Mio, porque si llegas a hacerle daño te las vas a ver conmigo ¿Me oíste? - le dijo la ojimiel empujando a la pelirroja para posteriormente ir al salón de música

La morena había llegado al salón de música, estaba muy asustada, tanto así que lloraba sin darse cuenta.

-Mio-senpai ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la kohai

-Ritsu...- pudo decir con esfuerzo

-Lo sé - dijo la morena de coletas abrazándola- Se le pasará, ella es así, un poco arrebatada- dijo acariciándole el cabello

En ese momento entró la castaña al salón, con el entrecejo aún fruncido, se encontró con la mirada de Mio, se acercó a ella y le habló.

-Lo siento, no me controlé al verte así...yo...-dijo la baterista

-¿Que le hiciste? - preguntó la bajista

-Nada, sólo le hice una advertencia

-¿Estás segura que no le hiciste nada?

-¿Tanto te importa?, ¿Es tu novia? - preguntó seriamente

-No, nos estamos conociendo

-Linda manera de conocerse ¿no? - dijo amargamente

-Lo aprendí de ti...

-Bien...-dijo resignada y aún molesta la ojimiel - Entonces haz lo que quieras

-Eso hago...

Cada respuesta parecía enfurecer mas a la baterista, estaba realmente furiosa. Se sentó en el sillón y les pidió a todas que ensayaran luego ya que no quería seguir ahí. Al término del ensayo la baterista entregó su punto de vista, críticas y elogios para ayudar a la banda. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Ritsu!, ¿Puedes acompañarme camino a casa? - preguntó la morena desde el tercer piso

-Vale, vamos - dijo con resignación

-Me prometiste que ibas a controlar tus impulsos - dijo la pelinegra mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Me refería a controlar lo que siento por ti, el hecho de querer besarte o abrazarte, no a otra cosa

-No debiste gritarme así hoy

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, Si morí de celos al ver que gemías por su culpa,...además te estaba estimulando, yo nunca hice eso - dijo muy molesta abriendo la puerta de acceso fuertemente

-De igual manera no quiero que me vuelvas a gritar de esa manera

-Está bien, no se volverá a repetir, lo prometo - dijo aún molesta

-Oye, ¿Quería pedirte un favor? - dijo la morena

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó dudosa

-Es por el viernes...te pediría que no vinieras a mi casa, pero si quieres puedes venir el sábado para que almorcemos juntas - dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Tienes planes para el viernes? - preguntó

-Algo como eso - dijo sin mirarle la pelinegra

-Bueno no hay problema- dijo fingiendo comprensión

-Gracias por entender -dijo sonriéndole

Pasaron los días, eran pasadas las 18:00 Hrs y Ritsu estaba fuera de la residencia Akiyama, tenía que descubrir por qué este día sería prohibido para ella, y para aclarar sus dudas fingiría que se le olvidó el acuerdo que tenían para verse. Tocó el timbre y la morena abrió.

-Vaya...estamos perfumas el día de hoy - dijo sonriendo falsamente

-Tú no debes estar aquí- dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta

-Pero que descortés eres Mio - dijo trancando la puerta con el pie para posteriormente entrar

-¿Que haremos hoy?, ¿Te parece bien ver una película? - decía la ojimiel mientras subía las escaleras buscando el motivo de sus nervios

-Hoy no haremos nada, tienes que irte ahora - dijo siguiéndole escaleras arriba muy molesta

-¿Pero qué tiene que me quede aquí? - dijo recostándose en la cama con las manos en su cabeza

-Quedamos en que vendrías mañana - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Ah sí?, lo olvidé...-dijo riendo falsamente - ¿Por qué estás tan arreglada? - preguntó

-Ritsu ándate de aquí ahora- dijo la morena tomándola por el brazo para jalarla

-No Quie...-Alcanzó a decir la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por el timbre

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó la castaña molesta

-S-Si...-dijo ruborizándose

-Entonces vamos a recibirle - dijo bajando las escaleras rápidamente

-¡Ritsu espera! - le gritó la morena que bajaba tras ella

-Bienve...¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? - preguntó furiosa al ver a la pelirroja del otro día

-Mio-chan me invitó a pasar la noche aquí - dijo entrando a la casa para besar a Mio

-Espérame en mi habitación- dijo con una sonrisa falsa a la recién llegada dirigiéndola escaleras arriba

-¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? - preguntó enfadada la baterista

-Te dije que no vinieras, ¿Por qué rompiste nuestro acuerdo? - preguntó también molesta la morena

-¡Me alegro de no haber cumplido!, ¿Para qué viene a tu casa?

-Porque yo la invité...

-¿Y qué harán? - pregunto furiosa

-L-Lo que no me atreví a hacer c-contigo - dijo totalmente avergonzada

-¿Vas a dejar que te toque? - preguntó ahora tristemente

-Quiero aprender Ritsu...

-Pero yo soy más indicada que ella para enseñarte - dijo mas desesperada

-No quiero ser tocada por alguien que es una experta en el tema

-¡¿Hasta cuando me vas a sacar eso en cara?! - le gritó la castaña con impotencia

- ¡Siempre! - le gritó también

-Mio ella querrá llegar más lejos, no se conformará solo con tocarte- dijo asustada la ojimiel - ella viene aquí para hacerte el amor, ¿No lo entiendes? - dijo con coraje

-Ritsu, vete a casa ¿vale? - dijo mirando el piso

-Mio, por favor no lo hagas- dijo abrazándole con fuerza - Yo puedo ser mucho mejor que ella - dijo agarrándole la ropa con fuerza- Dame una oportunidad - dijo llorando desconsoladamente

-Y-Yo ya elegí...-dijo llorando en silencio sin mirarle

-Pero yo te amo Mio - dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras lloraba mordiéndose el labio

-Me están esperando - dijo tocándole la mejilla tiernamente mientras le miraba con los ojos llorosos

-Pero antes prométeme que si no quieres dar el último paso la detendrás- dijo sollozando con sufrimiento

-Lo prometo - respondió limpiándole las lagrimas a la ojimiel

-Bien...-dijo haciendo pucheros

La puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, estaba totalmente devastada, sabía perfectamente que pasaría a final de cuentas, caminó hasta la calle y pudo ver cuando se apagaron las luces de la habitación. Un frio inexplicable recorrió el cuerpo de la ojimiel, nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

_"¿Por qué Mio?, ¿Por qué con ella?, ¿Qué harás si se quiere sobrepasar?, yo no puedo dejarte sola"_ - pensó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras empuñaba sus manos - "_Aunque me destruya el corazón estaré ahí para ti"_ - pensó mirando la ventana con determinación.

La castaña camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta trasera, que para su fortuna estaba abierta, se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente para que no la sintieran. Mientras más avanzaba, más fuerte se sentía el desagradable sonido que emitían al besarse, al llegar arriba observó la puerta abierta y silenciosamente se acercó hasta quedar sentada al lado ella, apoyada en la muralla escuchando los torturantes sonidos que emitían. La castaña lloraba mientras escuchaba gemir a la morena, no podía evitar imaginar todo mientras los escuchaba, empuñaba su mano con fuerza, hasta que fue sorprendida por algo que caía fuera de la habitación, dirigió su mirada y se encontró con el sostén de Mio

_"Demonios ya te está desvistiendo Mio"_ - pensó empuñando su mano nuevamente

Pasaron cerca de 2 minutos y los gemidos fueron aumentando en frecuencia y volumen, podía hasta escuchar la agitada respiración de la morena. Inmediatamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, se llevó una de las manos empuñadas a la boca y comenzó a morderla mientras dejaba salir la rabia que la invadía. Las lagrimas caían una a una sobre su pantalón, imágenes recorrían la mente perturbada de la castaña que estaba a punto de sollozar en alto.

-No...detente - dijo la morena desde la habitación

-Silencio, quiero terminar - dijo la pelirroja

-No quiero, detente - decía mas fuerte tratando de zafarse

-No te hagas la tonta, yo vine aquí para hacerlo - decía molesta mientras le sacaba los calzones a la fuerza

-¡Déjame!, ¡No quiero!, ¡No me toques! - gritaba la pelinegra mientras tiraba patadas

-¡Cállate!, ¡Te haré mía te guste o no! - dijo abriéndole las piernas mientras le besaba uno de los senos

-¡A-Ayuda! - dijo totalmente sollozante

Ritsu que escuchó todo se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, entró a la habitación, encendió las luces y se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, la tomó con fuerza y la empujo fuertemente a la muralla más cercana. Mio entre tanto se acurrucaba en la cama tapando sus senos mientras lloraba angustiosamente.

-¡Te lo advertí imbécil! - gritó dándole un combo con todas sus fuerzas a la chica del fan club - ¡Te lo advertí! - gritaba mientras la zamarreaba escaleras abajo

Abrió la puerta y con fuerza empujó a la chica, quedó en el suelo con el fuerte empujón y posteriormente Ritsu se acercó para darle una fuerte patada en las costillas.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de Mio!, La próxima vez te mato ¿Me oíste?, ¡TE MATO! - le gritó en la cara

Posteriormente corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación, tomó la ropa de la chica y bajó hasta donde estaba, se la tiró en la cara

-¡Sal de mi vista ahora! - le gritó y la pelirroja rápidamente tomó las cosas para comenzar a correr

Inmediatamente entró a la casa y subió las escaleras apresuradamente hasta entrar a la habitación, cuando llegó ahí, vio a Mio llorando desconsoladamente mientras empuñaba las mantas con todas sus fuerzas. Tristemente se acercó a la cama y se sentó apoyada en la muralla, tomó el cuerpo de la pelinegra con cuidado y lo atrajo hasta sí para abrazarle. La bajista abrazó con fuerza a Ritsu casi haciéndole daño en la espalda de lo fuerte que le enterraba las uñas, su cabeza se hundía en el cuello de la castaña mientras sollozaba con fuerza. La ojimiel lloraba a su lado, tomó las sabanas y cubrió con ellas su cuerpo, posteriormente le abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-Todo pasó, ya todo está bien...no estás sola Mio -decía la baterista acariciándole la cabeza

-P-Perdóname...-decía sollozando más fuerte

-Tranquila Mio, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, lo importante es que estás bien

-Ritsu...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? - dijo aferrándose mas al pecho de la castaña

-Nunca me fui Mio

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó la pelinegra mirándole a los ojos

-Porque tenía que estar aquí para ti - dijo tocando la nariz de la morena con su dedo índice - fue muy difícil estar sentada allí afuera escuchando todo lo que hacían - sus ojos se cristalizaron -pero prometí estar siempre contigo, aunque tú no quisieras lo mismo -dijo ahora llorando - supongo que el tiempo me ayudará a sacarte de mi corazón, realmente espero que así sea - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas mientras le sonreía a la ojigris.

En ese momento Mio tomó cariñosamente la mejilla de la castaña y le proporcionó un tierno beso en los labios, los recorrió con necesidad y pasión, la castaña respondió un momento para luego alejarse del beso.

-M-Mio, si quieres que te olvide, no debemos besarnos - dijo dibujando una triste sonrisa en su rostro

La bajista tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la baterista y le besó nuevamente, envolvió los suaves labios de la castaña entre los de ella, los mordía suavemente pidiendo con ello un beso más profundo que fue concedido tiernamente por la castaña que abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de la morena. Lentamente mientras se besaban Mio se fue incorporando frente a la ojimiel que estaba magnetizada a los dóciles labios de la pelinegra. Posteriormente las manos de la bajista bajaron hasta el formado abdomen de Ritsu para acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa. La ojimiel al sentir las temerosas manos de la morena en su cuerpo se estremeció, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los perfectos senos de la ojigris que estaba totalmente desnuda.

-M-Mio...e-estás aún d-desnuda - dijo evitando mirar su cuerpo

La bajista no dijo nada ante el comentario, solo siguió besando a Ritsu con ternura mientras lentamente le comenzaba a retirar la polera.

-Mio...¿E-Estás segura de lo que haces? - dijo al sentir la lengua de la pelinegra recorrer su cuello

-Siempre fuiste la más indicada Ritsu - dijo mirándole cariñosamente - si tengo que ser acariciada por unas manos, esas deben ser las tuyas - dijo dándole un beso más apasionado

La castaña se sentía en el cielo, lentamente estaba siendo seducida por las sutiles manos de Mio que rosaban su cuerpo al intentar bajar el cierre del pantalón sin éxito, la castaña entre besos le ayudo con ello y se los sacó quedando solo en ropa interior. La morena se ruborizó al verla tan a su merced, la sentía tan suya que no tuvo pudor en continuar. Comenzó a recorrer con su boca los hombros de la baterista mientras que su mano bajaba los tirantes del sostén. Recorrió con ambas manos la espalda de la Ritsu para retirar su brasier dejándola semi-desnuda.

La ojimiel estaba totalmente excitada, lentamente recorría la espalda de Mio mientras besaba su cuello apasionadamente, sin poder resistirse incitó a la pelinegra para que se recostara en la cama. La bajista se recostó suavemente sin ningún pudor, el corazón de Ritsu latía casi saliendo de su pecho, dulcemente comenzó a besar el abdomen de Mio haciendo un suave recorrido con su lengua hasta llegar a los formados senos de la bajista, los acarició con distinción, los empapó de sus besos y posteriormente puso uno de ellos en su boca para envolverlo con sus deseosos labios que apretaban sin causar daño. Los gemidos de la morena comenzaban a resonar en el oído de la baterista que acariciaba con una de sus manos las hermosas piernas de la bajista con suaves roces.

La morena se sentía envuelta en sus caricias, lentamente comenzó a reaccionar, puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Ritsu y la atrajo hasta su boca para besarle mientras su mano derecha acarició sus nalgas provocando un gemido ahogado por el beso. Mio sonrió y recostó por completo a la castaña sobre ella para luego invertir la posición. Ahora la pelinegra estaba sobre la baterista devorando uno de sus senos con lentitud y pasión. La castaña se estremecía y emitía gemidos de placer al sentir aquellos labios empapar de saliva su cuerpo y esa cálida lengua marcarla de amor.

La ojigris subió hasta el cuello de la baterista y lo besó tiernamente en repetidas ocasiones para pausar el momento y las acciones.

-Eres fantástica Mio - dijo la ojimiel abrazándola con fuerza mientras respiraba agitadamente

- Gracias Ritsu - dijo sonrojándose escondida en el cuello de la castaña - Me gustó sentirte cerca

-A mi me encantó - dijo cubriendo el cuerpo de la morena con las mantas - No tienes idea que se siente ser besada y tocada por la persona que amas, me siento en el cielo - decía cerrando sus ojos

-Lo sé...-dijo Mio besando el cuello de la castaña

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que...? - dijo sorprendida

-No lo sé Ritsu, pero contra mi voluntad estás en mi mente y en mis sueños, en momentos como éstos olvido todo tu pasado y me dedico a conocerte de esta forma, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo - dijo abrazándole con fuerza

-Yo no podría besar otros labios que no sean los tuyos, estoy de rodillas a ti, haría lo que fuera por tenerte siempre así, a mi lado, acariciándome, besándome, respirando en mi cuerpo - dijo con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- No hay nada más importante en mi vida que tu - dijo haciéndole cosquillas

-Cosquillas no - decía retorciéndose de la risa

-Esa sonrisa me fascina- dijo Ritsu tomando su cara con ambas manos para besarla tiernamente- Te amo/_beso_/ Te amo/_beso_/¡Te Amo!

-Eres muy dulce - respondió abrazándole

-Mio, ¿Te molestaría si duermo?, estoy agotada - dijo la castaña cerrando sus ojos

-Claro que no...descansa - dijo acariciándole la frente

-Buenas noches Mio- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras la ojigris le tocaba la frente

-Buenas noches mi querida gruñona - sonrió

Así ambas quedaron totalmente dormidas, abrazándose y sintiéndose nuevamente la una a la otra.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Wow no sé a ustedes pero a mi me encantó...no sé si podré actualizar antes de dos días, pues hoy entré a la universidad nuevamente y no ando con mucho tiempo, trataré de actualizar dentro de estos 3 días, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE SABE LA TRAGEDIA QUE INVADE LA CABEZA DE RITSU. muy atentos, espero comentarios

Saludos!


	6. Tragedia

**Notas Autora:** DISCULPEN, no pude publicar antes, estoy muy corta de tiempo, la universidad y el trabajo me tienen totalmente colapsada, bueno en fin aqui dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste

**K-ON NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 17:00 hrs del día sábado, las chicas se encontraban en el living viendo una película para pasar el rato juntas, disfrutándose. Mio estaba sentada en el sofá y Ritsu se encontraba acostada en las piernas de la morena muy atenta viendo la televisión mientras la pelinegra le acariciaba la frente con ternura.

-Oye Ritsu, podríamos enviarnos mensajes vía celular durante la semana - dijo la ojigris observándola - ¿Te gusta la idea? - continuó

-Me encantaría, pero no tengo celular - dijo tristemente mirándole de reojo

-¿No tienes?, no te creo - dijo un poco molesta

-Hablo en serio, tenía hace un tiempo, pero ya no

-¿Y si quiero hablarte durante la semana?, ¿Vendrías a verme?

-Prefiero no venir en la semana, tus padres tratarán de alejarme de ti por ser una "Mala influencia" - dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus manos

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué hago si quiero hablarte? - volvió a preguntar más preocupada

-Si quieres puedo llamarte todos los días de algún teléfono público para que hablemos unos minutos, ¿Te parece? - preguntó

-¿No me queda de otra?

-Al parecer no...

Mio automáticamente se entristeció, dirigió su mirada a otro lado para no ver los ojos de la baterista que de solo mirarlos le harían llorar.

-¡Vamos Mio!, actúas como si fuésemos novias - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mano

-E-Es como si lo fuéramos ¿No? - dijo mirándole - D-Digo, nos besamos siempre - continuó rápidamente

-¿Por qué no lo formalizamos de una buena vez? - Decía mientras se sentaba junto a Mio para mirarle - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pidió

-R-Ritsu...yo...- dijo nerviosa la morena - T-Tengo miedo de eso - indicó

-¿Por qué?, yo en verdad te amo, no dudes de ello Mio...

-No es eso Ritsu - Dijo un poco triste - Siento que no te conozco lo suficiente, quizá si me hablaras mas de ti podrí...-alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida

-Entonces olvida mi propuesta Mio - dijo la castaña quitándole la vista con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?, yo te cuento todo lo mío - dijo un poco molesta

-No puedo - dijo tiritando de nervios

-Claro que si puedes, confía en mi...

-N-No - decía tiritando mas al recordar su pasado - N-No P-Puedo M-Mio - decía no controlando el temblor de su cuerpo

- Ritsu, no te pongas así - dijo abrazándola - ¿A que le tienes miedo? - consultó

-A...A Perderte - dijo botando lagrimas en su pecho

-No me vas perder idiota - Dijo acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente

-No quiero hablar Mio - decía retemblando -Además es tarde, yo debo irme- dijo poniéndose de pie para comenzar a subir escaleras arriba.

-¿Por qué crees que me alejaría de ti Ritsu? - pregunto mientras llegaban a la habitación

-Porque yo no soy quien tú crees - decía mientras arreglaba su mochila

-¿Y quién eres entonces?

-No quiero hablar de eso - dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para bajar las escaleras

-¿Por qué me ocultas cosas Ritsu? - dijo molesta la morena tomándola por el brazo antes de que abriera la puerta

-No quiero perderte Mio, por favor no insistas - dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y le miraba con pavor

-¿Me llamarás todos los días? - preguntó resignada

-Por supuesto que sí - dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios - Te amo Mio - continuó

-Te quiero mucho Ritsu, cuídate camino a casa.

Y así las chicas se despidieron, esperando verse al siguiente fin de semana.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco días, todos los días había llovido muy fuerte provocando inundaciones en algunos sectores de la ciudad, habían suspendido inclusive las clases en algunas escuelas del sector, Sakuragaoka era una de ellas, por ende Mio pasó toda la semana en casa en compañía de sus padres. Ritsu por su parte no se encontraba muy bien, la precariedad de su casa le jugó en contra con las lluvias, su habitación tenía filtraciones de agua por todos lados, su cama estaba completamente húmeda y por más que intentó mantenerla seca, le fue imposible, pues caía agua por todos lados. A raíz de lo mismo había cogido un fuerte resfriado que la tumbó en aquella fría habitación durante tres días, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de buena manera, la fiebre se había llevado todas sus fuerzas. La castaña dentro de su conciencia estaba muy triste ya que producto de su poca potencia no había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Mio, sólo la pudo llamar el día domingo y el día lunes.

Ahí se encontraba la ahora poca enérgica baterista, en aquella oscura e inundada habitación, tapada con aquellas húmedas frazadas que poco le ayudaban para lidiar con el frio que sentía su cuerpo a pesar de la fiebre. De un momento a otro, las fuerzas se le fueron esfumando, su mirada no era nítida y podía sentir su corazón latir irregularmente, estaba totalmente asustada con los síntomas, como pudo se cambió de ropa y tomó sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la casa de la bajista.

En el camino quedó empapada inmediatamente, se sentía totalmente aturdida, estaba mareada y sentía escalofríos mientras caminaba, su respiración era totalmente irregular, podía ver a solo unos pasos la residencia Akiyama. Su cuerpo no daba más, las piernas perdieron fuerza y se doblaron hasta dejarla en el suelo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se apoyó en la muralla y comenzó a caminar sujetándose en ella, le costaba una enormidad respirar, su vista se nublaba y sentía un pito en sus oídos, estaba a punto de desmayarse. A duras penas llegó hasta la puerta de la pelinegra, alzó su temblorosa mano hasta el timbre y apoyó su cuerpo en la muralla para mantenerse en pie. Poco tiempo después la madre de Mio atendió.

-Buenas noches...¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó un poco preocupada la madre de Mio al ver a la ojimiel totalmente mojada y debilitada.

-D-Disculpe...¿Mio e-está? - dijo tragando saliva

-¿Para qué la necesitas? - dijo temiendo un poco de la apariencia

-Por favor...yo...-dijo antes de caer al suelo sin fuerzas

-¡MIO VEN!, ¡APRESURATE!- gritó la madre escaleras arriba

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Le pasó algo a papá? - decía mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente

-No, tu padre está bien - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Entonces? - dijo caminando a la puerta con su madre

Fue en ese momento en que vio aquella figura de la castaña sentada fuera de su casa totalmente empapada, la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo con fuerza, parecía estar inconsciente. El corazón de Mio se detuvo por un instante, no podía creer lo que veía.

-R-Ritsu, ¿Me escuchas? - dijo la morena acercándose a ella

-M-Mio...

-Mamá ayúdame a cargarla hasta el sofá- dijo la morena pasando uno de los brazos de la ojimiel por su cuello

-P-Perdón por venir - dijo despacio la baterista

-No te preocupes por eso - dijo dejándola sentada en un sofá - Tienes mucha fiebre - continuó tocando su frente

-Hija, hay que bañarla, le hará peor si se queda con esa ropa mojada - dijo la madre de Mio

-Yo me encargaré de la ducha, ¿Puedes preparar algo para comer? - decía mientras la cargaba escaleras arriba

-D-Disculpa las molestias Mio - dijo Ritsu mientras subía las escaleras

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso - dijo abriendo la puerta del baño para dar el agua de la tina - espérame aquí mientras traigo un pijama- dijo bajando la tapa del baño para que se sentara

-G-Gracias - respondió decaída

Cuando Mio volvió la tina estaba perfecta, la cortó y comenzó a desvestir a la castaña que poco le podía ayudar.

-¿Dónde estuviste, tu ropa huele a humo? - preguntó la morena

-Pasé cerca de una fogata

-Ya veo - respondió comprensivamente - olvidaste llamarme estos días Ritsu...- continuó mientras le sacaba los pantalones

-Nunca lo olvidé, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, disculpa - dijo mientras le sacaban la polera

-R-Ritsu...-Dijo la pelinegra mirándola espantada

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin mirarle

-¿Hace cuanto no comes?, tu cuerpo...- dijo sin palabras

-La última vez que comí fue aquí contigo - dijo mirándole con una tenue sonrisa

El corazón de Mio dio un vuelco nuevamente, rápidamente le quitó el resto de la ropa y le ayudó para que entrara a la tina

-Mi mamá ya está preparando algo para que comas - dijo la bajista mientras le jabonaba la espalda

-Creo que no le agradé a tu mamá

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó la morena mientras le lavaba el pelo

-Es lo que sentí cuando le pregunté por ti

-No pienses en ello ahora, necesitas recuperarte lo antes posible

-¿Dormirás conmigo? - preguntó mirándole tiernamente

-Eso lo veremos después - dijo dándole un corto beso- Tienes que comer primero - decía mientras le secaba el cuerpo

-Tengo mucha hambre

-Me imagino que si - decía mientras le colocaba el pijama

Posteriormente la castaña fue hasta la habitación, se acostó en la cama de la ojigris, estaba muy cómoda y abrigadora a diferencia de la de ella. En ese momento entró la bajista con una bandeja de comida.

-Bien, llegó la comida - dijo la morena

-Que bien huele

-Mi mamá es maravillosa en la cocina

-Que suerte tienes - dijo sonriéndole tristemente

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó con curiosidad

-Por nada - dijo comiendo- Esto está delicioso, pero no le gana a tus desayunos- continuó sonriéndole

-Mis desayunos son simples, no los encuentro buenos - dijo mientras le ponía un paño mojado en la cabeza

-Para mí son lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida - decía comiendo la ultima cucharada de comida

- Mejor descansa Ritsu, yo estaré a tu lado por si me necesitas - dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-Gracias por todo esto...-alcanzó a decir la baterista antes de comenzar a roncar suavemente

_"Eres hermosa cuando duermes Ritsu, pero quisiera saber que pasa contigo, quisiera saber por qué debes esconderme las cosas "_ - dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente

Luego de unas horas la morena se acostó a su lado, le abrazó con fuerza y le besó tiernamente en los labios

-Mio...-dijo la castaña

-¿Dime?- respondió la morena

-Mio...

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo observándole

_"Estás durmiendo, pero tienes mucha fiebre Ritsu"_- pensaba mientras le retiraba el sudor

-Sal de ahí...- decía con muecas en su rostro la baterista

-Mio...Sal de ahí - continuó

-¿Dónde estás? - decía muy bajo

-¡MIO!, ¡NO!- gritó despertando de la pesadilla

-Ritsu ¿Estás bien? - pregunto la morena a su lado

La castaña en ese momento miró el rostro de la morena y se aterró, la elevada fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar y deformó por completo el hermoso rostro de Mio. La baterista se cayó de la cama por la impresión.

-No..no...tu no...- decía totalmente traumatizada

-Ritsu...soy yo Mio - dijo acercándose lentamente a ella

-¡No!, ¡Tu No! - decía mientras retrocedía arrastrándose por el piso con la mirada totalmente ida- Mio no, Dios, Mio no... - decía mientras quedaba pegada en la muralla- Te lo ruego, pero Mio no - decía totalmente perturbada mientras se tiraba el pelo con ambas manos.

-¡Ritsu deja eso!- gritaba la morena forcejeando con la baterista para que dejara de agredirse

-¡Mio No!, ¡Suéltenme Idiotas! - decía forcejeando con la bajista totalmente fuera de sí con la mirada perdida

-¡Ritsu soy yo! - le gritaba mientras le contenía los brazos con toda su fuerza

-Mio...tu no, tu no por favor, te lo ruego...- decía ahora llorando la ojimiel mientras miraba sus pantalones

-Ritsu...-dijo la pelinegra abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas - Mírame Ritsu, estoy bien -decía suavemente mientras le levantaba la cara con una de sus manos para que la viese.

-M-Mio - pronunció levemente mientras hacía pucheros de la gran pena que sentía

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, todo está bien...-decía mientras le secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares

-M-Mio - dijo la castaña antes de llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de la morena

Luego de unos minutos, Ritsu se encontraba un poco mejor, la bajista se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse para dirigirla nuevamente a la cama, la cubrió con las mantas y le puso nuevamente un paño helado en la frente no sin antes besarle la misma. Posteriormente se acostó a su lado y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la castaña.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla verdad? - preguntó suavemente

-Sí, es la misma de siempre, solo que ahora aparecías tu - decía mientras volvían a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa Ritsu?, me duele verte así - decía sollozando en el hombro de la baterista

-Lo haré - dijo tragando saliva - pero prefiero que sea mañana, ¿Vale? - Decía tratando de aguantar el dolor que la perturbaba.

-Está bien - dijo abrazándola con ternura- descansa entonces - continuó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Así ambas se quedaron dormidas, Ritsu no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, pues solo el recuerdo le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. A la mañana siguiente la baterista despertó de las primeras, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Mio descansando sobre su pecho, suavemente le acarició la mejilla mientras la observaba dormir. La ojimiel tenía miedo de perderla, tenía miedo de contarle todo lo que la perturbaba sólo por temor a perderla.

_"Tengo tanto miedo Mio, tanto miedo a perder esto, tu compañía, tus besos, tu respirar al dormir, tus abrazos, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos que tienes "_ - pensó mientras le acariciaba

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?, En verdad te necesito mucho Mio, por favor no me dejes - dijo en susurro mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

En ese momento la morena se acomodó, frunció un poco sus expresiones y abrió los ojos con molestia a causa del sol entrando por su ventana.

-Ritsu...-dijo aferrándose a la ojimiel

-Disculpa Mio, ¿Te desperté?

-No, todo está bien, ¿Estás despierta hace mucho? - pregunto besando los labios de la baterista

-No, solo hace un momento - dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro - necesito que nos alistemos, te quiero llevar a un lugar.

-Bueno, vamos entonces - dijo la morena sin preguntar nada al respecto

Así ambas se arreglaron y salieron de la residencia Akiyama, caminaron unos cuantos minutos juntas de la mano hasta que llegaron a una calle.

-Bien, aquí empieza mi pasado - dijo tragando saliva mientras apretaba mas la mano de Mio

-Yo vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria, todos mis recuerdos de infancia se concentran en esta pequeña calle - decía mientras caminaban por la misma- recuerdo perfecto la voz de mi mamá gritándome para que entrara a la casa porque se hacía tarde y tenía clases al día siguiente, aún me da risa cuando lo revivo en mi memoria- dijo con una sonrisa entristecida- Bien, hemos llegado, te presento mi hogar Mio - dijo la castaña deteniéndose frente a una casa totalmente calcinada.

El corazón de la morena se detuvo por un instante, recordó la vez que pasó por esa calle y vio aquella casa totalmente quemada, tragó saliva amargamente y observó a la baterista.

-¿V-Vives aquí? - preguntó con dificultad

-Sí, aquí es donde vivo, sé que no huele como tu casa y disculpa las incomodidades de ella, pero no tengo más que ello - dijo tristemente entrando a la destruida vivienda - Todo pasó el día del aniversario de mis padres, cumplían 18 años de matrimonio y con mi hermano decidimos darles una sorpresa.

*Flashback*

_-Satoshi , puedes traerme las verduras para la comida_

_-Claro que si Onee-chan, ¿Crees que les guste lo que le preparemos?_

_-Satoshi...¿Qué mejor que una cena preparada por tus propios hijos?_

_-Nada...- dijo riendo - ya los encerré en el cuarto para que no bajaran a ver lo que hacemos - continuó_

_-Perfecto, ahora sólo queda esperar que esto se termine de cocinar..-dijo entusiasmada la castaña- ¿Puedes cuidar la comida mientras me arreglo para la ocasión?_

_-¿Qué debo hacer?_

_ -Solo revolverlo cada unos minutos_

_-Entendido, ve tranquila Onee-chan_

_-¡Vuelvo en un momento! - gritó mientras subía las escaleras_

_Ritsu se encontraba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa, cuando se fue a mirar al espejo noto por el reflejo de este que entraba humo por la rendija de la puerta, sorprendida se volteó y abrió la puerta, se encontró con fuego a todo su alrededor, el corazón le latía increíblemente rápido, corrió hasta su cama, arrancó una de las mantas y se la puso sobre el cuerpo, corriendo rápidamente escaleras abajo._

_-¡Satoshi!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó buscándolo entre el fuego - ¡Satoshi!- continuó gritando_

_-¡ONEE-CHAN!- Gritó dolorosamente desde el segundo piso_

_-Satoshi...-dijo la ojimiel totalmente asustada con el desgarrador grito de su hermano menor_

_Subió las escaleras nuevamente lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el contacto directo con el fuego, escuchaba los desesperados gritos de ayuda de su hermano. Llegó a la habitación del pequeño y vio sus cuerpo totalmente en llamas._

_-¡AYUDA!...¡AHH! - gritaba de dolor al sentir el cuerpo ser consumido por las llamas _

_-¡SATOSHI! - gritó también la castaña mientras le ponía la manta encima para apagar el fuego de su cuerpo - Resiste por favor, todo estará bien, te sacaré de aquí ahora- dijo la ojimiel entre lagrimas y desesperación_

_Cuando pudo apagar el fuego del cuerpo de su hermano que a esas altura estaba totalmente desfigurado decidió sacarlo de ahí como fuese posible, lo tomó por su brazo derecho y sin esperarlo le retiro la piel muerta del brazo dejando su carne al rojo vivo. Ritsu observó la piel de su hermano entre sus dedos y se paralizo un instante, hasta cuando escucho otro grito doloroso salir por la boca de su pequeño compañero, Ritsu lloraba, sentía a los bomberos y policías fuera de la casa. Entre un llanto desgarrador envolvió a Satoshi en la manta que tenía y lo sacó rápidamente de la casa hasta dejarlo junto a la ambulancia. Luego de eso se dispuso a correr para ir a buscar a sus padres pero fue detenida por un policía._

_-¡No puedes entrar!_

_-¡Mis padres están ahí! - gritó desesperadamente_

_-¡No se le puede hacer nada! - continuó el policía_

_-¡SON MIS PADRES IDIOTA! - gritó la castaña zafándose de la mano que la detenía para entrar nuevamente_

_La castaña entró rápidamente, subió las escaleras y se detuvo al ver las llamas consumiendo la puerta de la habitación de ellos._

_-¡PAPÁ!,¡MAMÁ! - gritó desesperadamente tratando de observar el interior de la habitación- ¡¿Me escuchan?!, ¡Los sacaré de ahí! - seguía gritando_

_En ese momento dos bomberos llegaron ahí arrojando agua con la manguera, cuando la baterista iba a entrar en la habitación fue detenida por un policía que la sacó de la casa a la fuerza_

_-¡NO!,¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! - gritaba mientras tiraba patadas al aire totalmente fuera de si_

_-¡Tu hermano te necesita ahora! - gritó el uniformado para calmarla_

_-Satoshi...no te esfuerces, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo - decía acercándose a él rápidamente_

_-O-Onee-chan n-no m-me dejes solo - decía con dificultad_

_-Nunca lo haré, estoy aquí, resiste Satoshi - decía totalmente sollozante la baterista mientras observaba el irreconocible rostro de su hermano_

_En ese minuto la respiración del castaño comenzó a ser irregular, poco a poco sus energías se iban apagando entre los desesperados gritos de la baterista, pasado escasos segundos sus latidos se detuvieron dando paso a su muerte. Ritsu gritaba totalmente desconsolada a su lado, la gente presente en el lugar sólo se limitaban a mirar y presenciar esa triste desgracia._

_-¡Con permiso, estamos en un procedimiento, abran el paso!- gritaba uno de los bomberos mientras se acercaba a Ritsu y la tomaba sorpresivamente por detrás para sujetarla fuertemente_

_-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sin entenderlo hasta cuando lo vio_

_Un grupo de hombres traían dos cuerpos mas, totalmente calcinados e irreconocibles, eran los padres de Ritsu que habían sufrido la misma suerte de su pequeño hermano, ambos ya estaban muertos y los dejaron al lado de Satoshi. La ojimiel no lo podía creer, veía los tres cuerpos totalmente sorprendida sin poder gesticular._

_-N-No...-dijo muy suavemente mientras negaba con su cabeza_

_-¡NOO!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras forcejeaba con el bombero que la contenía_

_¡MI FAMILIA NO! -seguía tirando patadas al aire_

_Pasado unos minutos seguía en el mismo estado, entre varios trataron de detenerla, pero era completamente imposible. Uno de los paramédicos en el lugar gritó._

_-Arrójenla al suelo y sostengan sus extremidades con fuerza _

_-¡MI FAMILIA! -gritaba la baterista rehusándose_

_-Necesitas descansar...-decía el asistente mientras le inyectaba un tranquilizante en el brazo._

_-Mi Fami...-alcanzó a decir la castaña antes de quedar dormida involuntariamente _

*Fin Flashback*

Las chicas entre la historia narrada por Ritsu habían recorrido cada habitación de la casa y ahora se encontraban en la de la ojimiel. El cuarto tenía aún el piso lleno de charcos con agua, había una cama arrinconada a la muralla con unas mantas quemadas y húmedas sobre ella, las murallas a su alrededor tenían las marcas del fuego impregnadas en ellas.

-E -Estoy sola Mio - decía la baterista sentada sobre una posa de agua mientras ahogaba sus fuertes sollozos con las manos en su rostro.

-R-Ritsu, no estás sola, me tienes a mi - respondió la morena mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Fue horrible verlos en ese estado, sintiendo sus gritos de dolor, sólo recordarlo me...-pudo decir antes de volver a sollozar tristemente

-No te dejaré sola, lo prometo - dijo la pelinegra besándole la frente repetidas veces mientras la envolvía en su pecho - pero, no entiendo cómo has vivido un año en estas condiciones.

-Ha sido muy duro, en un principio me internaron en un hogar para menores huérfanos, pero cumplido los 18 años, por falta de recursos dejan de alimentarte y me permitían sólo ir a bañarme y limpiar mi ropa- comentó aún llorando

-Por eso Mugi te alimentaba ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Mugi me ayudó bastante, yo trabajaba algunas noches en ese bar donde nos conocimos lavando vasos durante la noche, pero todo el dinero que tenía lo utilizaba para mis necesidades higiénicas y llegado el momento no tenía para comer - dijo muy triste

-Esta semana fue una de esas...- dijo la bajista mirándole a los ojos

-Si no hubiese estado tan mal jamás lo hubieses sabido Mio - dijo también mirándole

-Debiste confiar en mi Ritsu

-Tenía miedo a perderte, tienes una familia bien constituida, una casa hermosa, estudias y eres la mejor, todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad soy, el miedo a que me rechazaras me carcomía el alma cada noche que dormíamos juntas y cada vez que miraba tus ojos - decía angustiada

- No me importa todo eso Ritsu, tú me gustas por cómo eres, no por lo que tienes- dijo besándole tiernamente

-¿No te alejarás de mi? - dijo haciendo pucheros

-De ninguna manera, no es motivo - dijo abrazándole - fuiste una estúpida al creer que me alejaría de ti por algo como eso - dijo besándole nuevamente entre la oscuridad y humedad de esa casa

-Te amo tanto Mio - decía mientras tomaba el rostro de la bajista con ambas manos para besarle cariñosamente - No sé qué haría sin ti, te amo con todas mis fuerzas - Continuó mientras le besaba repetidamente entre lagrimas.

-También te a-amo Ritsu - respondió muy sonrojada mientras le besaba también

-¿Hablas en serio?, dices que...¿Me amas?

-Sí, t-te amo Ritsu- dijo la pelinegra besándole delicadamente la comisura de los labios - ¿Te parece si vamos al restaurant de Mugi a comer algo? - preguntó

-Pero yo...

-No te preocupes por el dinero, yo me encargo - dijo la ojigris besándole tiernamente la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

hola fanaticos (as) de K-ON! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre espero comentarios al caso...y un adelanto **el proximo capitulo es el FINAL!**, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible! GRACIAS POR LEER!


	7. Entrega y Desconcierto

**Notas Autora: **POR FIN! terminé este fic, me costó una enormidad, escribía como media pag por día, era agobiante la sensación, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir...solo disfruten el final del fic, gracias por leerme!

**NOTA: K-ON NO ME PERTENECE!**

* * *

Pasada unas horas habían comido pasta en el restaurant de Mugi, conversaron amenamente sobre la vida pasada de ambas para conocerse un poco más en ese aspecto, al terminar la comida, se pusieron de pie caminaron hacia la residencia Akiyama.

- Que comida más rica - decía golpeándose el estomago la castaña - quedé satisfecha - continuó

-Yo también quedé muy bien, me dormiría una siesta - decía con los ojos casi cerrados - además mis padres a esta hora ya se fueron de casa, ¿Te parece si dormimos un rato? - preguntó

-Me encantaría dormir contigo- decía al oído mientras le abrazaba por la espalda

-Que bien, en verdad estoy cansada, anoche no dormí muy bien

-Yo tampoco, con esa pesadilla nadie puede dormir tranquila - dijo la ojimiel desanimándose

-Lo bueno es que solo fue una pesadilla - dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta de su casa

- Vamos Mio, que mis ojos ya no dan más, se están cerrando solos - decía casi durmiendo

Ambas entraron a la habitación, sacaron sus zapatos y se tiraron en la cama, Ritsu se recostó en el pecho de la bajista, entrelazaron sus piernas, se besaron delicadamente y se quedaron dormidas por unas horas.

Ritsu despertó, se quedó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo y disfrutando el dulce aroma del perfume que usaba Mio, se encontraba recostado en el pecho de la ojigris que dormía plácidamente, lentamente la baterista comenzó a besar el seno izquierdo de la morena por sobre la ropa, dando en ocasiones pequeñas mordidas. Las manos acariciaban suavemente la cintura de la pelinegra por debajo de la ropa.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la bajista que refregaba sus ojos para despertar

- L-Lo siento Mio, no quise despertarte - dijo nerviosa la ojimiel

-¿Qué hacías?

-Te estaba acariciando, ¡pero no pensaba hacer nada más! - dijo casi transpirando de nervios

-No me molesta que lo hagas Ritsu -dijo mientras la traía nuevamente a su pecho

-Se siente bien sentirte así, con ese perfume, acostada bajo mi cuerpo, respirando a mi lado, esto es impagable - decía acariciándole nuevamente el abdomen

Mio se quedó en silencio, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la castaña que se encontraba recostada en su pecho, para atraerla hasta su boca para sumergirse en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue tomando otro rumbo. Los labios se recorrían con suavidad se envolvían mutuamente empapando de saliva la zona por donde pasaban.

Las manos de la castaña se deslizaban suavemente por el abdomen de Mio subiendo delicadamente hasta sus senos, los rozó sutilmente antes de bajar nuevamente hasta su abdomen para recorrer sus muslos con la misma suavidad mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

La morena estaba totalmente hipnotizada, comenzó a mover sus manos también para acariciar a la ojimiel que le besaba como nunca, sentía como sus labios eran succionados, humectados y mordidos por la deseosa boca de la baterista. Lentamente llegó hasta el abdomen de la castaña, tomó la polera de Ritsu y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba para retirarla del acalorado cuerpo de la ambarina.

La ojimiel ayudó un poco, cuando ya no la tenía en su cuerpo movió su cabello alocadamente para acomodarlo de manera casual, acto que enloqueció a la pelinegra, quien acercó su mano izquierda hasta la diadema de la baterista retirándola de su cabello lentamente para así dejar ver su largo flequillo delante de la profunda mirada color miel. Ritsu lentamente se acercó hasta los labios de la morena hasta envolverlos nuevamente entre el calor de los suyos, los mordió posesivamente sin causar daño. Acercó su rostro a los senos de Mio para besarlos por encima de la ropa, comenzó a bajar su cabeza hasta dar pequeñas mordidas en el abdomen de la bajista que se estremecía con el roce, mordió la polera que llevaba puesta la ojigris y empezó a subir por su cuerpo para arrancársela con los dientes gracias a la ayuda de la pelinegra.

La morena se dejaba llevar, quería vivir esto junto a ella, estaba entregándose de pie a cabeza, sus complacidos ojos lo gritaban mientras observaban los de la ambarina. Lentamente recorrió la espalda semi-desnuda de la castaña hasta llegar al broche de su sostén, lo soltó hábilmente con una de sus manos mientras la otra tocaba la mejilla de la chica para profundizar el beso que las unía. Finalmente Mio arrojó el sujetador al suelo para estar mas cómoda.

Ritsu sonreía, la ojigris la estaba desvistiendo con necesidad y ella lo sentía, paulatinamente abrió sus piernas para dejar entremedio las de Mio, se sentó suavemente, posó su brazo por la espalda de la morena para levantarla un poco, en la maniobra desabrocho sostén de la ojigris y nuevamente con sus dientes comenzó a retirarlo de su cuerpo mientras la volvía a recostar en la cama con delicadeza, observó un instante, se acercó hasta su seno izquierdo, lo olfateo profundamente para disfrutar el aroma que tanto amaba sentir, cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo lentamente hasta llegar al pezón, estando ahí lo recorrió con su lengua y luego apretó con sus labios posesivamente.

La morena gimió levemente al sentir la boca de la baterista recorrer y apretar su seno izquierdo, estaba enloqueciendo, también quería hacerla sentir lo que ella sentía. La tomó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, se giró en la cama con ella entre sus brazos quedando la ojimiel bajo su cuerpo.

- Quiero ser la primera y única mujer que te domine en la cama - dijo mirándole a los ojos - te haré el amor como nadie jamás podrá hacerlo - susurro en el oído de la baterista que se rindió ante las palabras.

La morena le observó nuevamente y sonrió levemente, volvió a retomar el ritmo y bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la castaña que se dejaba llevar por las garras de la posesiva bajista, lentamente bajó el calzón de la ambarina dejándola totalmente desnuda bajo su transpirado cuerpo, se posó sobre el cuerpo de la ojimiel y con sus manos tomó los muslos de la entregada baterista para abrirle las piernas y quedar entre sus extremidades. Acercó su boca al abdomen de la castaña para besarlo y recorrerlo con su lengua hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales mordió y besó sin devoción, quería demostrarle en cada caricia que ese cuerpo le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

-Mio…me estas /gemido/ …enloqueciendo - decía la castaña aferrándose a las sabanas con la respiración entre-cortada por el placer

- Es justamente lo que quiero - dijo mientras besaba el otro seno - quiero marcar tu cuerpo, quiero llevarlo al límite mismo - dijo mordiéndole el pezón suavemente mientras su mano bajaba por su abdomen y acariciaba el exterior de su intimidad

La ambarina gimió al sentir la mano de Mio, empuñó las sabanas entre sus manos preparándose para lo que vendría, la pelinegra besaba ahora lentamente sus pechos pero con propiedad. No pasó mucho tiempo y sintió como la morena comenzaba a hacerla suya, la castaña sentía dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, pero su cuerpo pedía continuar a gritos, gemía suavemente mientras la morena continuaba con el placer, se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza, su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba de goce absoluto, poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se sentía extraño, sabía que estaba llegando al límite, no aguantaba más, su cuerpo se tensó un instante dejando escapar un gemido un poco más fuerte. Posteriormente su deseo sexual se calmó y su cuerpo se relajó, soltó las sabanas mientras respiraba agitadamente para acariciar la espalda de la morena que subía entre besos hasta su boca.

Mio estaba totalmente contenta, veía el sudado rostro de la ambarina observarle con aquellos ojos llenos de placer realizado, tenía dibujada una sonrisa indescifrable. La besó nuevamente en los labios y con sus manos retiraba los cabellos que se posaban en aquel semblante. Mio se recostó a su lado y se acomodó para quedar mirando al techo igual que la baterista.

- Eso fue maravilloso Ritsu…- dijo cerrando sus ojos

- Y lo seguirá siendo - dijo subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de la morena

- Mo-Momento, tienes que descansar /gemido/…Ritsu -decía mientras era besada apasionadamente en el cuello

-¿Creíste que sólo yo sentiría esta noche Mio? - dijo mientras sonreía con una ceja levantada - te equivocaste entonces, porque también quiero hacerte el amor. - Decía en susurro

Lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Mio haciendo un recorrido con su lengua hasta llegar a la caderas de la morena, Tomó entre sus dientes el calzón de la bajista y comenzó a deslizarlo con su boca hasta retirarlo por completo del cuerpo de la pelinegra. Posteriormente recorrió las piernas de la ojigris a besos hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales lamió lentamente para producir placer. La morena gemía mientras se aferraba a la espalda de la baterista. Ritsu lentamente subió hasta el cuello de la chica para besarlo y morderlo mientras su mano bajaba delicadamente hasta su intimidad.

Paulatinamente introdujo sus dedos en la morena que abrazó hacía sí el cuerpo de la castaña con fuerza para lidiar con el dolor que sentía.

-Solo es un momento mi amor, pronto pasará, lo prometo - le decía al oído suavemente

-Duele Ritsu - decía la bajista aferrándose a la espalda con los ojos cerrados

-¿Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó mirándole

-No, quiero entregarme a ti Ritsu - dijo avergonzada

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo - dijo besándole tiernamente los labios

Lentamente comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de Mio mientras la recorría a besos, la pelinegra gemía levemente en el oído de la castaña, ahogando el placer que sentía, abrazó con fuerza la espalda de la ojimiel, el cuerpo le pedía más en cada momento que pasaba.

-Rit-Ritsu - dijo en su oído - hazlo más rápido - dijo casi sin aliento la ojigris

Ritsu hizo lo que le pidió, la bajista estaba totalmente excitada, movía las caderas para profundizar el placer. Posteriormente la ambarina la tomó por la cintura e hizo que se sentara sobre ella con las piernas abiertas para cambiar la posición. Nuevamente introdujo sus dedos en la morena mientras besaba, mordía y lamía sus pezones. La pelinegra se aferró nuevamente a la espalda de la castaña, sintiendo cada vez mas placer, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran nuevamente en busca de mas goce, ambos cuerpos sudaban y se mezclaban entre sí, Mio sentía un calor inexplicable, estaba tensa y posó su boca en el hombro de la baterista para morderlo mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de la castaña. Su cuerpo no daba más, aguantaba la respiración de la rigidez que su cuerpo adquiría, Sin más mordió con más fuerza el hombro derecho de la castaña ahogando un gemido de placer, la mano de la ambarina se humedeció mas y el cuerpo de la pelinegra quedó derrotado en los brazos de Ritsu.

-Estuviste perfecta Mio - dijo casi sin respirar de lo agitada que estaba mientras la recostaba en la cama y se acostaba sobre el agitado y sudado cuerpo de la bajista - Eres increíble - decía besando tiernamente sus senos

- No quiero que esto termine, quiero tenerte entre mis piernas siempre después de hacerlo, quiero escuchar ese ronquido mientras duermo y ver ese entrecejo fruncido cada vez que acaricie tu frente mientras duermes - dijo con una sonrisa mientas la atraía hasta sus labios para besarle

- Me encantaría estar siempre así junto a ti Mio, me encanta sentir tu calor y tu cuerpo mientras duermo, me acostumbre a sentirte entre mis brazos mientras sueño contigo, no quiero que se acabe, te amo demasiado Mio Akiyama - dijo la ojimiel mientras la besaba tiernamente

-Yo también a ti Ritsu - dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-Estoy muy agotada - decía acurrucándose en el cuello de la ojigris

-¿Te parece si descansamos? - dijo tapando el cuerpo de la castaña hasta las caderas para cubrir lo suficiente

- Sí, lo necesito - dijo acomodándose en el pecho de la ojigris para dormir- buenas noches Mio

-Buenas noches

Y así quedaron totalmente dormidas las dos, teniéndose, tocándose y disfrutándose la una a la otra mientras recuperaban las fuerzas gastadas durante el día.

Esa noche los padres de Mio llegaron a la casa de sorpresa, subieron lentamente las escaleras para no despertar a su hija, cuando llegaron a su habitación vieron a ambas totalmente desnudas y se sorprendieron por ello, pues sabían que eso no era normal, ambos se miraron extrañamente y caminaron hacia su habitación en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Mio abrió sus ojos, el sol le pegaba directamente en la cara, besó la frente de Ritsu muy despacio para no despertarla y sonrió mientras la abrazaba más a su cuerpo.

- Creo que hay algo que mi hija aún no me cuenta - dijo el padre de Mio sentado en el escritorio con una expresión muy seria en su rostro

- Papá…¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendida sin moverse

-Me dieron un día libre y no dudé en venir con mi única hija y cuando llego aquí la encuentro desnuda en la cama con otra mujer, tenemos que hablar Mio - dijo poniéndose de pie - Te espero en dos minutos en el living - continuó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Posteriormente Mio lloraba sentada en uno de los sofás desesperadamente mientras sus padres la escuchaban atentamente.

-¿Mio? - decía la castaña con los ojos cerrados palpando la cama a su lado

- Mio está abajo con su padre - dijo la madre de la bajista

-¿Qué día es hoy? - dijo tapándose con las sabanas rápidamente avergonzada

- Sábado

-¿Vieron todo? - preguntó mirando hacia otro lado

-Te esperamos abajo - dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Ella está bien? - preguntó rápidamente

-No tardes…

_"Demonios ¿y ahora qué?, me van a separar de Mio a toda costa…muy bien Ritsu, tienes que decirles la verdad_" - pensó mientras le levantaba rápidamente

-Señor y señora Akiyama, yo me enamoré de su hija y quiero casarme con ella - dijo mirándose al espejo - No, eso suena patético

-Señor y señora Akiyama, quiero que me den su permiso para salir con Mio - dijo nuevamente - ¡Demonios!, No sé cómo hacerlo…soy malísima en esto

_"Bien Ritsu, vamos, animo"_ - se dijo a sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras

La baterista bajó las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegó al living vio a Mio llorando y sus padres sentados esperándola.

-Siéntate ahí - dijo el padre de la pelinegra apuntando un sofá vacío

- Yo…en verdad lo siento señor- dijo la castaña sentándose

-¿Sientes haberle quitado la virginidad a mi hija? ¿o sientes haber irrumpido así en mi casa? - preguntó serio

- Las dos cosas - dijo agachando la mirada - pero a Mio la amo con todas mis fuerzas señor, todo lo hice por amor, lo juro, la amo de verdad- dijo con los ojos llorosos tratando de encontrar la mirada de la bajista - Mio diles, cuéntales que sientes lo mismo por mi - dijo desesperándose la baterista - ¿Te vas a rendir? - preguntó

Mio sólo miró hacia otro lado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta detrás del sofá donde estaba la ambarina

-Mi hija me contó sobre ti - dijo el señor Akiyama - me contó lo del accidente en tu familia y lo de tu situación - continuó

-Me traicionaste Mio - dijo indignada poniéndose de pie para mirarle

-Ritsu yo…-dijo la bajista

-¡No quiero tus explicaciones Mio! - dijo muy molesta - yo confié en ti - dijo llorando mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Y nosotros queremos que confíes en nosotros Ricchan - dijo la madre de Mio tocándole el hombro

-Exactamente - apoyó el padre

-No entiendo nada - dijo la castaña confundida

-Yo soy un hombre de negocios, sustento esta casa con bastantes comodidades como verás, esta mañana hablé con mi núcleo familiar y queremos proponerte algo, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero a todos nos encantaría que fueras parte de esta familia.

-¿Qué dijo? - preguntó sin poder creerlo la baterista

-Lo que escuchaste Ricchan, queremos que seas un miembro más de nuestra familia, queremos que seas como nuestra hija - dijo soriendo la madre de Mio - no queremos remplazar la imagen paterna y materna que tienes, pero si queremos brindarte el apoyo monetario y moral de padres, ¿Qué dices? - preguntó

-M-Mio…¿Están bromeando verdad? - decía totalmente fuera de sí

-No Ritsu, no están bromeando - dijo dándole un beso en el cuello mientras la abrazaba

-¿Por qué?- dijo a duras penas la baterista

-Primero porque sé que eres buena chica, segundo porque no me perdonaría dejarte a la deriva sabiendo tu situación y tercero…al parecer mi hija se enamoró de ti- dijo seriamente el señor - Tendrás tu mesada al igual que Mio, dormirán juntas siempre y cuando respeten las reglas mientras yo esté aquí, entrarás nuevamente a Sakuragaoka para terminar la preparatoria y posteriormente entrarás a la universidad igual que Mio.

Ritsu sentía un nudo en su garganta, no podía creer que existiera gente tan buena en este mundo, se acercó a la madre de Mio, la miró a los ojos mientras lloraba y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, Mio se sumó al abrazo.

-Extraño tanto a mi familia - decía entre llantos

- Me imagino Ricchan, pero todo va a mejorar, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, eso lo prometemos, nosotros trabajaremos para ustedes dos, "Mis niñas" - dijo antes de abrazarse con más fuerza

El día había pasado, en motivo de celebración prepararon una comida especial de bienvenida a la baterista que agradeció el gran gesto de la familia Akiyama poniéndose de pie antes de hablar.

-Bueno, primero que todo agradecerles de todo corazón por esta oportunidad, estoy segura que mis padres deben estar muy contentos por saber que estaré bien junto a ustedes - dijo alzando la copa - prometo no decepcionarlos, intentaré ser la mejor, aunque dudo firmemente serlo teniendo a Mio como competencia - dijo chistosamente resignada /todos rieron/ - pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¡brindo por eso! - continuó chocando las copas.

Todos bebieron de sus copas y cuando iban a comenzar a comer Ritsu los detuvo.

-Quiero decir una cosa más - dijo captando la atención de todos - Sólo espero que no se lo tomen a mal, pero, desde que conocí a Mio me enamoré de ella y … - alcanzó a decir antes de que Mio se pusiera de pie para hablar.

-¡Ritsu como se te ocurr!…-dijo antes de ser callada por una mano en su boca

- Déjame terminar Mio - dijo mirándole con mucha seguridad, Mio asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, como les decía, quiero que me den su autorización para ser la novia de Mio - dijo firmemente

-¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso? - preguntó el señor a su esposa

- No pensé que algo así pasaría tan pronto - dijo la madre de Mio derramando lagrimas

- Ricchan, yo puedo autorizar algo como esto, pero está en juego la felicidad de mi hija, por ende, es ella quien decide con quien quiere o no estar.

- ¿Qué dices Mio? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó mirándole dulcemente

- ¿Cómo no querer serlo? - dijo dándole un beso frente a sus padres

- ¡Cof-Cof! - Tosió el padre de la familia - creo que tendremos que poner algunas reglas antes - continuó

- Lo siento - dijo separándose de Ritsu - No me aguanté

- Tendrás que aguantarte mientras nosotros estemos presentes - dijo la señora Akiyama

- No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo de Mio -Dijo maliciosamente la ojimiel

La noche llegó y todos partieron a dormir, Ritsu se puso el pijama y se tiró en la cama con los brazos en su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿y esa sonrisa? - preguntó Mio observándole

- Este ha sido el segundo mejor día después del accidente de mis padres - decía mirando el techo con la misma sonrisa

-¿Y cuál sería el mejor si se puede saber? - decía mientras se acostaba a su lado

- Anoche, mientras hacíamos el amor - dijo mirándole

- Pero eso fue sólo en la noche, no en el día - dijo sonrojándose

- Entonces el próximo fin de semana prepárate Mio Akiyama - dijo a su oído en susurro - te haré gritar…

- ¡Ritsu! - dijo pegándole un coscorrón

- M-Mio…S-sólo quería ir al parque de diversiones -dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, aunque no estaría mal si partimos ahora mismo - dijo subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra para besarle el cuello lentamente

-Rit-Ritsu, están mis padres en la habitación del lado

- Jajaja, ¿Cómo crees que lo haré sabiendo que están ahí atentos a lo que hacemos? - dijo levantando una ceja graciosamente - Quiero que sea perfecto - dijo acostándose en su pecho

- Que bien - dijo respirando aliviadamente - yo también prefiero que estemos solas

- Oye Mio, hay otra cosa que no te he contado aún -dijo mirándole

- ¿No se trata de otra mujer? - dijo un poco molesta

- No, claro que no

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sobre tu banda en la escuela

- ¿Qué tiene el club de música?

- Bueno pues, Azusa, Mugi y Yui tocaban conmigo, todas tocábamos juntas antes de que llegaras a la escuela.

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo estupefacta

-Eso, yo pertenecí al club de música y las chicas eran parte de la banda, te mintieron porque yo no quería que nadie supiera de mi existencia - dijo besando uno de sus senos por sobre la ropa - pero ahora, que volveré a Sakuragaoka retomaré mi lugar como baterista y presidenta del club

-Será genial tener a mi novia todo el día junto a mí - dijo besándole la cabeza

- Uf, ni me lo digas, ya estoy imaginando las filas de chicas fuera del salón de música esperando besarme - dijo desanimadamente

- Que ni siquiera lo intenten - dijo muy molesta tomándola de los brazos - soy capaz de hacértelo en frente de todas para que vean quien es tu dueña ¿Me oíste? - dijo besándola posesivamente

- Woow, no pensé que serías tan celosa Mio-chuan - dijo graciosamente mientras la besaba

- Ahora eres mi novia y no está dentro de mis planes compartirte - dijo un tanto molesta

- ¡Demonios!, que exquisita te ves cuando te enojas - dijo besándole apasionadamente - me estás provocando - decía levantándole la polera para besar su abdomen.

-Eh eh eh, para Ritsu, ya quedamos en que ahora no - dijo la bajista deteniendo sus manos - Me encantaría pero…-dijo atrayéndola para hablarle al oído - prometo cumplir esa fantasía tuya el próximo viernes por la noche - dijo antes de morderle la oreja

- ¡Oh!, ahora sí que necesito una ducha - dijo tragando saliva pesadamente - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarte sin imaginarte gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo? - dijo imaginándose todo el acto

- ¡Deja de fantasear con eso! -dijo ruborizada al ver el rostro de Ritsu babeando

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! - dijo limpiándose la boca - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así?! - decía aún sorprendida

- Ya supéralo ¿vale? - dijo haciendo un desprecio al sentir la castaña se acercaba a su oído

- Te haré gritar mi nombre entre el placer - besando su cuello- rogarás que continúe moviéndome dentro de ti - dijo mientras le acariciaba su intimidad por encima del pijama - lo haré lento…muy lento mientras te hago mi mujer nuevamente - dijo en susurro en su oído para excitarla también.

- C-Creo que tengo que ir /tragando saliva/…por una ducha…-dijo respirando entrecortado

- Ahora quedamos en igualdad de condiciones - dijo acostándose en su pecho mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Eres una idiota Ritsu Tainaka, me dejaste…mal…muy mal…-decía aún extasiada

-Que rico sentirse así - dijo bostezando - pero ya me está ganando el sueño

- Creo que sí, estoy agotada - dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras abrazaba a la baterista

- A dormir entonces - dijo entrelazando sus piernas con las de la morena mientras la abrazaba y se acomodaba en su pecho como siempre lo hacía - buenas noches Mio

-Buenas noches Ritsu - dijo besándole la frente

Así ambas se quedaron dormidas, estaban muy felices y su rostros dormidos lo demostraban, pues ambas sonreían entre sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu se levantó lentamente, se sentó en el escritorio, prendió la computadora de Mio y descargó una canción (Camila - Entre Tus Alas), posteriormente subió un poco el volumen y comenzó a sonar la pista. Mio se acomodó con el entrecejo fruncido buscando a Ritsu entre las sabanas, no la encontró hasta escucharla cantar a su lado.

_Siempre fui  
Esclavo de la libertad  
De esos que saben flotar  
Y que besan el cielo_

Y hasta a que  
Apareciste por ahí  
Me decidí aterrizar  
Y quedarme en tu suelo  
Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión  
Mi alma reconoció  
Tu voz  
Y así  
Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón 

_Vuelo entre tus alas  
Despierto entre tu calma  
Y mi paz ( y mi paz)  
Y mi razón  
Viajo en tu mirada  
Me elevas  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
Por ti Amor_

Y hasta hoy  
Pensaba que era libertad  
Estaba en otro lugar  
Y hoy la llevo por dentro

Me asome al laberinto de tu amor  
Aquí encontré mi verdad  
Y en ti está lo que quiero

Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión  
Mi alma reconoció  
Tu voz  
Y así  
Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón

Vuelo entre tus alas  
Despierto entre tu calma  
Y mi paz ( y mi paz)  
Y mi razón  
Viajo en tu mirada  
Me elevas  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
Por ti Amor 

_Viajo en tu mirada  
Me elevas  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
Por ti Amor_

Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad  
Contigo puedo tocar  
Lo que soñé  
Tanto tiempo

-Te amo Mio, gracias a ti conocí el amor, te amo y podría decirlo mil veces más, te amo con todas mis fuerzas Mio Akiyama - dijo acostándose a su lado

- Y yo a ti mi Ritsu Tainaka - dijo posando sus manos en el rostro de la castaña para besarle apasionadamente.

* * *

**Notas Autora:** Hola fanaticos de Mitsu, aquí terminó este fic, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios al respecto

¡ESE TEMA ES MUY BUENO! cuando lo escuché dije ¡PERFECTO PARA MI FIC! tenía que ponerlo, si lo conocen o escuchan recuerden este fic!, en verdad lo recomiendo ESCUCHEN AQUÍ ***** watch?v=EHSxYKSgxiw*******

**TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA OTRO FIC**, ESTOY FULL UNIVERSIDAD Y TRABAJO ASIQUE NO PROMETO QUE SEA LUEGO, PERO A PENAS PUEDA ESCRIBIRÉ saludos a todos los que pasan a leer!


End file.
